The Jealousy Game
by RandomBitch101
Summary: Courtney just broke up with Duncan a few weeks ago. And spending time with Trent really got her mind off it. But Duncan is not okay with it. So he makes a plan with Gwen to manipulate them and make them jealous. Little did they know that one night of a drunken mistake could change everything and show a different point of view. [Rated T]
1. Chapter 1

**{Chapter 1}**

**Gwen's POV-**

I'm Gwen. Gwendolyn Evans to be extact. Now i'm not like any other girl you see. I'm strange and creepy, but in a good way. And i'm not perfect. I don't nessecerily make the right choices. Once you read the story, you'll find out why.

I woke up this morning not being bothered to get off my lazy butt and go to school. URG! How I hated my mom for sending me to the school I dreaded the most. Well it's not really the school that I hated, mostly the guy who run it (AKA, Chris McLean). I never liked him. Such a jackass -_- He always took advantage of people who were actually loyal to him. And that would Courtney. Courtney Banks was my best friend since year 1. She was exactly opposite of me. I was a Goth girl, always dark and not so into partying. I wouldn't really call myself 'Emo' or anything, because I wasn't. I wasn't all sunshine and rainbows and I was a loner, at least I wanted to be. I found some great friends tho.

And Courtney. She was just...Courtney! She was in the cheerleading squad, tho she wasn't a stuck up bitch like the rest of them in her team. She was a straight A student, so was I, but we were never classified as 'Geeks'. Courtney was into singing and dancing. Unlike me on the other hand, I was shyer and quiet. And I hate to say this about my own best friend but... she was totally a goody-goody. But she was always happy with a smile on her face that can make your mood change in just a second... unless you pissed her off. That would be like World War III, no doubt.

I decided to give my thoughts a rest and go back to bed and get more sleep. I got about 2 minutes of snooze until I heard my mom shouting my name for me to get up. Family is a long story. My dad died when I was about 5. So it up to my mom to look after me and my little brother, Jack. Jack was only 8 and I was 17, but we managed to live a normal life. And my mom got into medical school so we were fine with the money issues.

I finally got off my bed and went into the showers, brushed my teeth and started to get ready for another 6 hours of torture. I wore my black skinny ripped jeans with my dark blue long sleeved off shoulder top that had 'Babe' in black written in the middle of it, as for shoes, I wore my deep blue converses. My hair was mid-length and straight with midnight blue highlights. I put on my makeup and as I was about to put my blue lipstick on, there was a knock on the door. I knew exactly who it was. I ran to the door and opened the door to see Courtney, standing there in her cheerleader uniform.

"Hey Gwen! You look great!"  
"Heh, thanks court. Uhh...why are you wearing your cheerleader uniform...?"  
"Oh yea, I have a cheer practise early in the morning" she replied with a big smile across her face.  
"Oh, hi Mrs. Evans!" Courtney greeted my mother politely.  
"Hey Courtney! How are ya?" yelled my mom while sipping coffee in from the kitchen.  
"I'm fine thanks!" Courtney replied as I dragged her out of the house before the conversation carried on.  
"C'mon. We're gonna be late for school" I said as we walked in her. I didn't really like travelling in Courtney's car, mainly cuz it was bright pink. But it was either this, or walking, so had no choice.

** Courtney's POV-**

Life was just perfect! Being the student council, student voice, student president, leader of the cheer squad and getting straight As in all my subjects! It wasn't easy, trust me, it took a lotta effort. But I finally made it. I'm a shoe in for C.I.T now! And having a best friend like Gwen just topped it off. I could tell her anything. I sighed happily with all these happy thoughts going through my mind. "What?" Gwen asked curiously. "What'd you mean 'what'?" I replied with a smirk. "Why is Miss Courtney all sighing today? Good mood?" Gwen said with a wink. "Just admiring how perfect life is" I assumed and flashed a smile at her. "Well of coarse your life is perfect, you have me don't you?" Gwen replied with a cocky smile.

Gwen has always been there for me, especially in my time of need. Which was just a week ago, when me and my ex boyfriend, Duncan Hues, broke my heart. He was such a jerk! Thinking I'm all uptight and saying that I have a pole stuck up my butt. How dare he?! We dated for about a year until this happened. And to think I thought he was 'The One'. Ugh!

I cried over him for 2 straight days before Gwen found out. She was such a great friend. We slept over at my house and talked through the situation and talked about our feelings. I even persuaded her into watching a chick flick with me while we ate popcorn. And now I'm totally over him, thanks to Gwen.

But what really bugged me is that Gwen and Duncan are best friends. I couldn't stand that. When we were dating, they hung out a lot, even before that. They had a close friendship and I didn't mind that. It did occur to me that they had a thing going on. I always used to tease her about liking him since year 3 when they became best friends. But after we started dating, I grew suspicions. I knew Gwen would never do anything to hurt me, I trust her. But Duncan. I couldn't trust him. One of the reasons we broke up was that. But after we broke up, they stopped hanging out that much. They still hung out, but not so often. Its sweet that Gwen would ditch hanging with Duncan for me. She was a true friend. J

**Gwen's POV-**

I can't tell you how refreshing it was to see Courtney even _smile_ after what she's been through, her break up with Duncan. Duncan was my best friend, but he can be really harsh sometimes -_- Especially when he's round people who piss him off, aka Courtney. After their break up, I told Duncan to keep his distance from me for about a week or so, until Courtney was back to her usual self. And today was finally the day! The day things go back to normal. Normal Courtney, normal Duncan, normal school and normal life.

We finally arrived at school, being greeted by our friends. Me and Courtney had the same friends that we hung around with and loved. Bridgette Mcleod, Geoff Martin, LeShawna Esonmi, DJ (Devon Joseph) and last but not least, Duncan. Everyone was waiting for us outside the school, except Duncan wasn't there. Good thing too, I didn't want Courtney to drop out of her mood. But where was he?! I haven't talked to him in a week! I desperately wanted to talk to him. Everything aside, I didn't realise that there was a new person that was standing there with our friends.

**Courtney's POV-**

We were soon greeted by our friends. Good thing Duncan wasn't there! That would be super awkward and I was in no mood to talk to him. I just wanted to avoid him. We walked out of the car.

"Hey guys!" said Bridgette as we got off. "Hey!" me and Gwen said in unison.

There was a new guy standing with Geoff. He looked very cute! He had jet black hair, fair skin tone, a green camouflage T-shirt and a big smile on his face. And he seems to be staring at me smiling. I couldn't help but blush and smile back... But who was he? Geoff saw the way he was looking at me and grinned, then finally spoke. "Oh guys, this is Trent, a new guy at our school." Trent immediately put his hand out in front of me for me to shake it, so I did. "Hi, I'm Trent." "I'm...I'm...I..." I stopped talking and stared into his lime green eyes, speechless. "Courtney! Her name is Courtney," said Gwen, helping me out. "It's really nice to meet you, Courtney," he said as I smiled at him.

**Gwen's POV-**

Aw! Courtney was _so_ over Duncan. It's great, I'm so happy for her. I hope Duncan was feeling the same way. Things were quiet after that. Before anything can get any more awkward... the bell rang! "We should get to class" spoke Geoff, breaking the awkward silence. "Yea, what class you got first, man?" DJ asked Trent. "Hmm..." he took a quick look at his chart and replied back, "Looks like French, what about you guy?" "Math" Said Bridgette and Geoff. "Science" said LeShawna. "History" said DJ. "I got art. But I'm sure Courtney's got French, don't ya?" I said shooting a wink at Courtney. "Uhmm... yea..." "Cool, let's walk together Courtney. We should know more about each other," Trent said and walked away with Courtney. "Aww! I'm so happy for themmm!" Bridgette said in a 5 year old girl's voice and took off with Geoff. No surprise there. "Well I'm beat. I'll see you guys at break?" I said to LeShawna and DJ and walked to my next class. I would usually ditch but I really liked art class so there was no chance that-

My thoughts were held aside as something...or someone... pulled me inside the genitor's closet.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I screeched before it covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh!" He hissed. My eyes grew wide as I realised who it was.

_**{And that was my first Chapter guys. Review and lemme know if u want me to continue this. Cuz i will if you tell me. Once i get like... atleast 3 reviews, I'll continue it. Seems fair, eh?}**_


	2. Chapter 2

**{Chapter 2}**

**Gwen's POV-**

I looked up and noticed it was no other than my repulsive best friend, Duncan. He had that smirk on his face that I loved. "Uncun! Vat af whu dofin?!" I tried mumbling. "What...?" he whispered with a confused look on his face. It took him 3 seconds to realise that his hands were coving my mouth. "Oh haha mah bad gwenny," he laughed and took his hands off me. "Thanks. Now as I was saying... What are you doing?!" I repeated as he gave me that evil smile.

"What? Can't spend some quality my bestie?" he said leaning super close to my face. I froze for a second but then knocked into sense and pushed him away, smiling. "Oh-ha-ha dunkie. So funny!" I said with a sarcastic tone as he laughed. "Don't call me Dunkie babe. You know how much I hate that nickname," he alleged suddenly with a straight face.

"Oh yea? And what you gonna do about it?" I replied with a cocky tone. "Oh...I dunno..._princess_!" he shot back as I scoffed. "Oh god! Don't call me that. Go call Courtney that." I kinda felt bad because of what I said. After their break up and everything.

"Hah. I'm not gonna say anything to her anymore. Poor girl's probably crying in her pillow right now," Duncan said with a boastful grin. "Yea right! For your kind information, she's totally over you." "Sure, maybe in a million years!" Duncan chuckled. I replied with a straight face. "No Duncan. Seriously, she's over you." "What makes you think that, sunshine?" he said while sneaking his arms around my waist. I slowly pushed him off and replied, "Because she was flirting with the new guy before school today." Duncan's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Really?! She was flirting?" Duncan mumbled with a frown across his face. "Yea, she was all blushing as well. So cute huh?" I said before I noticed the expression taking place on Duncan's face. "And... she seemed happy?" he said looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"NO WAY! You still have feelings for her!" I yelled with a big grin. "I DO NOT!" Duncan spat back. "Yes you dooo! Your jealous!" Duncan started getting angry as I backed away.

I put an arm around Duncan's shoulder. "No worries dunkie. You know you can tell me everything." I winked and Duncan gave a sigh. "Okaaay, so maybe I'm not completely over Courtney yet..." "Then why'd you break up with her dummy?!" I said getting annoyed and removed my arm off him.

"Because she always had that pole up her butt! She nags all the time for no reason! And she needs everything her way!" "Then why do you want her back, idiot?!" I yelled as Duncan's grin got bigger and he pulled me towards him. "Well that stuff kinda turned me on" he replied with a wink. "URG! Your just disgusting Duncan!" I said with a revolted look on my face and pushed him away. "Do you want her back or not?" I glared at him.

**Duncan's POV-**

I can't believe Courtney got over me so easily... it's really shocking to be honest! I always thought she'd be those 'water works' kinda gal. Moping and crying her eyes out over a break up. But apparently not... I honestly felt bad...and jealous... I don't know why okay! Don't think I'm whipped for Courtney cuz I'm not! I seriously am not! Okay maybe I am...

"Gwen..."  
"What juvenile?" She shot back with a glare.  
"Is...Courtney...um...really over me?" I looked to the ground hoping she'll say its a joke.  
"Aww dunkie! You do have a heart!" she mocked -_-  
"Seriously! Is she?" I started getting impatient.  
"Come see for yourself." She walked out of the closet and I followed her.

We headed out in front of the French classroom, peeking out of the window. But before we could see what's going on, the bell rang. "Damn. Its been an hour already" her eyes widened. "Shh! She's coming out.

**Courtney's POV-**

French lesson went better than any other lessons, mainly because I had Trent to accompany me. He was just... really sweet. Every quality of him was opposite of what Duncan was. He was into music, he played the guitar. I found that incredibly attractive. On the whole, first period was great. We walked out of the classroom hand in hand. I didn't mind it that he took the first step. We headed out of class to see Duncan and Gwen waiting for us outside.

"Uhmm... hey guys...?" I said with a perplexed look upon my face. "Hey court. I just wanted to introduce Duncan to the new guy, I was hoping you would do it..." Gwen said with a smile that made me more confused. "Okaaay... Trent, this is Duncan, Duncan, this is Trent." I greeted them. Duncan didn't look too happy.

"Hey man, I'm Trent." Trent put his hand forward to shake. "The name's Duncan," Duncan shot back without shaking Trent's hand as he slowly took it back. "Uhmm... right. Well we gotta get going. Come on Trent."

"Wait, Courtney!" Duncan yelled from behind me as I turned around. "What?" I was starting to get annoyed. "I was wondering... if-"  
Before Duncan could finish his sentence, Trent interrupted him. "Oh yea, Courtney. I forgot to ask you. Do you wanna go out tomorrow night? Maybe to the new fancy French restaurant?" Trent asked with a smile. How can I deny that? "Sure Trent! That'd be great." I smile at him and walked away waving goodbye to Gwen, not Duncan.

**Trent's POV-**

I don't like that 'Duncan' guy so much. Somehow I sense disturbance in him. And he looked like he had something going on with Courtney which I didn't really like.

Ah, Courtney...

I actually really liked her. Thank god I asked her out before the jackass could. She seemed so calm and peaceful, not to mention hot. We'll see how things so before I just into conclusion. I walked away with her and gave an evil smirk to Duncan, who looked exasperated. Beside him was Courtney's best friend, Gwen, smiling cockily. To be honest, she wasn't that bad. She was pleasant to look at and she seemed cool. But it's not her that I liked, it was Courtney.

**Gwen's POV- **

Duncan was an awesome best friend. I loved him to bits and didn't wanna see him get hurt. But there was something about this situation that amused me. As Courtney left, I waved goodbye to her, and when she finally disappeared, I burst out laughing.  
"AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! OW! OW! MY STOMACH! HAHAHAHA! OH LORD!"  
"Oh, and my sadness amuses you huh?" Duncan said with an irritated expression.  
"Oh come on dunkie! It's fucking hilarious. The way he took Courtney from you like that! Classic!" I laughed some more as Duncan responded with a grin.  
"Don't get too excited, I know your dirty secret"  
"And what's that?" I glared at him. He moved close to my face, then moved his lips to my ears and whispered...  
"You like Trent!" Duncan said and moved back with a smug look on his face.  
"I DO NOT!" I shouted back at him. He gave me that 'really Gwen? Really' look as I frowned.

Okay, I admit. I kinda did like the new guy. He seemed sweet, kinda, friendly, and most importantly, he was damn cute! But he was also into Courtney. So there was no chance of me getting with him... I wonder how Duncan figured that out so quickly...

"So...how'd you figure that out so quickly...?" I asked looking at the ground blushing...  
"Oh, come on! You were looking at him like he's the last piece of bacon on the breakfast plate!" He responded and my face went cherry red. Some sense knocked into me and I put a straight look on my face and cleared my throat. "Ahem! It doesn't matter if I like him or not Duncan, because he's Courtney guy, and Courtney's my best friend. I can never do that to her..." I said with a frown. "This makes total sense!" his suddenly widened and he said with a grin.

"What makes total sense?" I asked, puzzled.  
"THIS! You like Trent, I like Courtney. But we both can't have them because they're together!"  
"So...?" I asked again, super confused.  
"So, I have a plan" He said with an evil grin.

**{Thank you so much for the reviews, follows & favourites guys! I'll make sure to update soon!} **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey Guys! Sorry it took so long to upload another chapter...i've just been really busy with my Youtube DxG fanfiction nd stuff. Anyway...enjoy the chapterrrr? :3**

* * *

**{Chapter 3}**

**Duncan's POV-**

It didn't take time before the thought popped into my head. It was a plan, but not just any plan, a _master_ plan! I can't believe I didn't think of this before! So many thoughts were going through my mind before I realised Gwen was staring at me like I'm some sort of psychopath.

"So genius, what's the plan?"  
"Right, so you see Courtney is now dating Trent..." I started as she nodded in approval.  
"I want Courtney back, and you want Trent..." I said again, explaining slowly.  
"I know the situation dimwit! Get to the fucking point!" Gwen replied irritated.  
"Okay! Okay! So I think we should use reverse psychology here..." I spoke with a grin as she gave me a concerned and fascinated look.  
"What do you mean 'reverse psychology'...?" She asked, interested.  
"I mean, if me and you act like we're a couple, and Courtney gets jealous, then she'll break up with Trent! Then I'll have Courtney back, and you can have Elvis." I stated with a huge smirk.  
"What?!" She yelled with a mixture of shock and horror in her eyes.

**Gwen's POV- **

I can't believe _that_ was Duncan's master plan! Jerk! And I'm supposed to be his weapon?! Heck No! "Duncan, there is no way I'm following that plan!"  
"Why not?! It's genius! All you have to do is pretend that you love me," He replied rolling his eyes.  
"I can't do that to Courtney..." I frowned.  
"Do what?" he asked, baffled.  
"Backstab her! I'm supposed to be her best friend Duncan!"  
"How is acting like you love me, backstabbing her?" he asked more confused.  
"You and her recently broke up. It's against the 'Girl's Rule Book' to go out with you...ever!"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I didn't know you followed that shit" he said sarcastically.  
"Whatever. Moral of the story is, I'm not going to get involved in your twisted plan."

I bluntly said and walked away. I didn't pay much attention to Duncan by turning around because I knew he was pouting. And every time he pouted; I gave in instantly, which is why I decided to head to my next class.

Class went pretty smoothly. I didn't pay attention to anything sir was talking about because I was too busy thinking about Duncan's offer... Should I take it...?  
_No Gwen! You're being foolish! You can't do that to Courtney!_  
A little voice in my head said... and it was right. Courtney was like my sister... I can't do that to her... No matter how cute and adorable Trent looks with his jade green eyes... I sighed daydreaming... and suddenly caught the attention of Courtney.

"What are you all sighing about?" She asked with a smile and followed my eyes to where I was staring...which was directly at Trent. _Crap!_ I didn't even notice I was gazing at him! I quickly snapped back and looked towards Courtney.  
"Huh? Oh nothing" but it was too late. Courtney already got suspicious and shot me a frown.  
"You don't like Trent...do you?" She glared.  
_Yes! I loved the guy! With his dreamy green eyes and jet black hair with that amazing smile! L.O.V.E!  
_...was what I was going to say...

but instead I said this...

"What? Oh please! Pssh! No way in hell! Haha!" I replied with a nervous laugh, making it obvious that I was lying. But Courtney didn't notice that.  
"Oh, good! I really think me and Trent have a connection..." She said, biting her bottom lip slightly trying not to smile.  
"So you're totally over Duncan?" I asked stupidly.  
"Obviously!" she scoffed and answered.

I wasn't really satisfied with that answer. But I didn't stress over it.

Time flew as class ended. Time for lunch. I packed my bag quickly before Courtney did; I needed to assure Duncan that Courtney was actually over him. So he wouldn't go on and on about his crazy plan. But to my shock, Duncan was already waiting for me outside class.

Courtney's POV-

Ahh! Finally, class ended. I didn't usually hate class, but I really wanted to get it over with. Mostly because lunch was next and I was hoping to get to know Trent better. I really hoped he was gonna ask me out on a date...that would at least get my mind of Duncan. Ooh! How I despised that guy! Urg!

I was gonna wait for Gwen, so we can sit together and discuss boys. But something told me that I shouldn't be bringing up Trent to Gwen; mostly because of the way she was staring at him in class today. She can't possibly have feelings for him...right?

I mean come on! She was nothing like me! He liked classical music, she liked rock metal, he liked to play acoustic guitar, she liked the electrical ones... they were complete opposites! The 'opposites attract' thing was total bullshit! I gave it a try with Duncan and look where we ended up.

So many thoughts were running through my head when I walked out of the classroom. And before I could think any more, my brain was put on hold because of the sight I saw. My jaw dropped open! It was Duncan...and Gwen...my best friend Gwen! And they were...making out?!

**Gwen's POV-**

{5 Minutes Earlier...}

"Uhmm...hey?" I asked Duncan, confused.  
"Hey," he replied flirtatiously, which made me even more confused.  
"Ah... Courtney's inside... she'll be out in a sec," I supposed with a smile.

The next part shocked me like electric eels, sending chills down my spine.  
Duncan pushed me against the wall opposite the door as my eyes widened.

"Good..." he whispered back in my ear with a grin spreading across his face. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I tried to fidget, trying to move Duncan off me before Courtney comes out of the room.

"Duncan! Let! Go!" I struggled to get away from his grip, which didn't really work out; because he rammed me against the wall harder, getting a better grip.  
"Why, babe? I kinda like this position." He said with a smug look on his face. He reached for both of my hands and laced them through his, putting them also against the wall so I can't move.  
"Duncan don't you da-" I _tried_ to say before I was hushed...by Duncan's lips.

I couldn't deny it, his lips were so warm and...Kissable. But I didn't kiss back; I was too in shock to even shift. I and Duncan have been friends forever, and not even once did it accrue to me that we could be something more.  
"Duncan...we...can't..." I tried murmuring in between our kisses but he didn't listen, he just kissed me more.

Eventually, I gave in and kissed him back; my hands snaking around his neck as his hand finds its way to my waist. Even though this was our first kiss, it felt nothing like first kisses are suppose to feel like. It wasn't slow and romantic; more like rough and passionate. Duncan's violent hands squeezed my waist as I let out a small gasp.

It was getting more hot and steamy; before it came into my mind that we were standing in the middle of a High school hallway, during lunch. I really didn't want anyone to see me in this state... I kept on kissing Duncan but lightly opened my eyes to scan if we were being watched.

I peeked to the right...nope, no one there, just an empty hallway. But it wasn't until I narrowed my eyes to the left. And there I saw, standing in absolute horror... Courtney.

**Courtney's POV- **

What the hell?! I can't believe my best friend _Gwen_ would do that! _Gwen! _It was against the girl's rule book for her to date him! Ugh! I can't believe it!

"What do think you're doing?!" I screamed at Duncan and Gwen as they separated.  
"Courtney! This is totally not what it looks like!" Gwen said, trying to act innocent.  
"Actually," Duncan spoke, "It's exactly what it looks like." he said with a grin.  
"What?! Gwen?! How could you?!" I whispered, nearly tearing up.  
"Courtney I-" I didn't give her a chance to explain before I ran away with tears in my eyes.

I heard Gwen shout out my name but I didn't pay any attention to her and continued running.

**Gwen's POV-**

I saw Courtney run away, and I'm fairly sure she was crying... god, I hated seeing her like this. I was deep in thought, trying to catch up on what the hell just happened...before Duncan spoke.

"Well that went well," he said with a grin as I began to get explode with rage. I pushed him away and yelled outraged at him. "Duncan?! What the fuck was that?!" Duncan started laughing. "Oh come on, don't be mad. Did you _see_ the look on Courtney's face?! Ahahah! She was burning with jealousy!"

I shoved him again, with a bit more power.

"Or maybe it was betrayal you dickhead!" I shrieked, annoyed.  
"Aw come on babe, don't be mad. It was jus—"  
"Shut up Duncan! Ugh! I'm gonna go and check if Courtney's alrite" I declared and tried to walk away before Duncan shot his hand out and grabbed mine.  
"Wait, Gwen!"  
"What?!" I replied trying to get away from his grip.  
"Come on, you have to help me out here..." I looked back and saw him making the 'puppy dog' eyes, which I absolutely can't say no to, but I can't say yes either.  
"I'll...uh...think about it Duncan..." I finally said and walked away into the hallways.

**...::In The Hallways::..**

"Ugh! Where is Courtney?!" I said as I walked along the lockers, trying to find Courtney to apologise, but no such luck.

I finally gave up. I wasn't gonna spend all my lunch time trying to find Courtney so I can say sorry. I'll call her afterschool. I'm sure she'll understand and forgive me once she hears the whole story.

And I didn't want to help Duncan with his plan _at all_! No intension _what so ever_.

I walked by the lockers, attempting to find mine. Finally! I found locker number M2-05. But it wasn't my usual locker that I put all my stuff in...Something was changed... Because on my locker, and my locker only, it said, written in black permanent marker...

**_...Boyfriend Stealer... _**

* * *

**Oooohhh Badman! Anywho... watchu think? Huh? Huh?  
If you wanna read anuva chapy, ur gonna have to review babez ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey mah shexii chicken nuggets! Thank you for the awesome reviews! So here's the sitch. I have read almost ****_ALL_**** off the DxG good fanfictions on here! And i can't find anymore good ones! I would ****_reaaaalllyyy_**** appreciate it if ya'll could give me some names in the review box? pweese? kay now read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-  
Gwen's POV-**

Oh. My. God!  
I can't believe Courtney would say something like that! Someone needed to have a serious talk with that girl, aka me! I stormed over to the lunch table where everyone sat.  
"Courtney!" I shouted as I reached the gang.  
"Yes?" she said innocently.  
"WE need to have a talk," I replied glaring at her. Who does she think she is? Trying to act innocent!  
"Sorry gothy, but I don't 'talk' to boyfriend stealers," she shot back.

My mouth hung open. So did rest of the groups.  
"Courtney!" Bridgette yelled shocked at Courtney.  
"What?!" Courtney shouted back.  
"What the hell?! You and Gwen are best friends. What happened?" she sounded concerned. But before Courtney could answer, I pulled her into the corner, where no one can spot us or hear us.

"Ow! Let me go you freak!" Courtney yelled as I dragged her away by the arm. When we reached there, I finally let her go.

"Courtney, what is the meaning of all this?" I said, angrily.  
"What are you talking about?" she replied.  
"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about! What was all that back at the table?! And how could you write that on my locker?!"  
"Oh gee, I don't know... how could you steal Duncan away from me?!" she yelled, almost as if she was tearing up... I didn't like seeing her cry. But then again, if she was my real friend, she wouldn't have written that on my locker!

"Courtney I didn't steal Duncan away from you! I just-"  
"Oh just shut up Gwen! Yes! You did steal Duncan away from me okay?! You did!"  
"How did I?!" I was getting more furious by the minute.  
"I'm sorry, but weren't you the one kissing my boyfriend a minute ago?!"

I _was_ gonna say how I didn't kiss Duncan, and how Duncan forcefully kissed me. But I said something completely different.

"BOYFRIEND?! Excuuuse me?! Last time I checked, you guys were broken apart! Hence the term _'Boyfriend Stealer'_ doesn't really make sense court! Because he isn't your boyfriend!" I practically scream with all my anger exploding.

"That does NOT give you the right to kiss him!" Courtney yelled with fury in her eyes.  
"So I can't kiss Duncan, so you can feel the satisfaction from both Duncan _and_ Trent?!"  
"What does Trent have to do with all this?!" Courtney's eyes widened.  
"Oh don't even try to deny! I know you like Trent!"  
"And you don't?" Courtney asked as I blushed...  
"Yea Gwen! That's what I thought! You like Trent!" she finished off.  
"Ya know what, you can _have_ Trent! Why do you care about Duncan?!" I asked getting mad.  
"Because he's my ex! And you're my best friend dammit! You can't date him!"  
"Oh yea? Well watch me!" I leaned closer to her and looked dead in the eye.

Just then Duncan showed up.

**Duncan's POV- **

I was sitting at the table with Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, LeShawna and the new guy, whatever his name him. I can't be bothered to memorise names at the moment so I'm just gonna call him Elvis. Since, ya know, he has long black hair and plays the guitar.

We were just sitting there having a normal conversation, when Gwen stormed in.

"Courtney!" she shouted as she walked up to us.  
_  
Why was she so mad? Was it because I kissed her? No, it can't be... can it?_

"Yes?" Courtney replied looking up.  
"WE need to have a talk," now she was glaring at Courtney.

_What the hell is going on?!_

"Sorry gothy, but I don't 'talk' to boyfriend stealers," she shot back.

_Oh crap! This was about the kiss... man... I feel bad..._

My mouth hung open. So did rest of the groups.  
"Courtney!" Bridgette yelled shocked at Courtney.  
"What?!" Courtney shouted back.  
"What the hell?! You and Gwen are best friends. What happened?" she asked. And before Courtney could answer, Gwen dragged her away into a corner. And while Courtney was being dragged away, she shot me a quick glare, I gulped.

"What was that?!" LeShawna asked and I instantly looked at her.  
"What was what?! I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do nothing!" I hesitated.  
"Duncan! What did you do?!" Bridgette yelled and I sighed.  
"I kissed Gwen..."

Now all the group had their eyes widened and their mouth dropped to the ground.  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" everyone said at once.  
"I kissed Gwen...what's the big deal?" I said and went back to eating my burger while everyone stared at me with shock.

"The 'Big Deal' is that Gwen is Courtney's BFF!" LeShawna claimed, looking at me with a judgemental glare. "So?" I asked stupidly. "So?! So! You gotta solve this!" Bridgette yelled at me. I groaned. "Ugh! Why me?!" "Uhh, maybe cuz u started it in the first place dude -_-" Geoff said and glared like the rest. God dammit, I hate it when they're right. "Oh fine. Whatever." I said and walked into the corner and heard Gwen scream.

"Oh yea? Watch me!" she yelled as I approached them from behind Gwen.  
"Uhh... what's going on guys?" I said, trying to calm the atmosphere. Gwen quickly turned around to face me; I could see the anger in her eyes. _Oh god, she was gonna slap me. I knew it. Dammit. I shouldn't hav-_

My thoughts were all set aside when Gwen done something totally unexpected... she kissed me. At first I didn't know what to do, my eyes were wide open out of disbelief. Gwen?! Why would she kiss me-?

Just then I realised why; just when I saw the look on Courtney's face. Her face was red with anger and jealousy. I comprehend what Gwen was doing; she was in on my plan! I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. NOT BECAUSE I LIKED HER! Pssh! I could never like Gwen...she's like my best friend... it'll seem kinda...weird... O.O

**Courtney's POV-**

I...I...I can't believe Gwen would do that to me! Why in the world?! What did I do wrong?

What so now she is just gonna deceive me and make out with Duncan just to prove a point?! Fine! They can have it their way! See if I care! Humph!

...okay...so maybe I do care...but it's not cuz I like Duncan! EW no! I just...care about Gwen...yea that's it. And I'll prove it to her, even if I have to do it the hard way :(

Oh god! I can't stand this anymore! Tears were automatically pouring out of my eyes seeing them make out right in front of my eyes. I didn't want them to know I concerned so I just ran away to the nearest girls' toilets. I hate this.

**Gwen's POV- **

Kissing Duncan? Oh wow.

A first I didn't think he'll respond or anything or maybe even push me away. But no. He actually kissed me back! Didn't expect that... I thought kissing him might be stupid to be honest, didn't think it'll have much effect. But proving me wrong, I saw Courtney run out in the distance...and I swear I saw tears in her eyes! O.O

I didn't want things to go _too_ far...but it was too late for that. Things were way beyond late.

When she left and was nowhere out of site, I pulled away from kissing Duncan, completely out of breath panting.

"W-wow! I know you like me and all pasty, but was making Courtney cry really _that_ urgent?" he said with his signature cocky grin. I, however, was glaring at him.

"Do you really have to remind of how much of a bitch I really am for doing this to Courtney...?" I replied looking back at the ground. I was hoping he wouldn't notice that I was about to tear up. But he did.

"Aw come on, Gwen. You're a great friend!"

"I am?" I looked up at him.

"Yes you are! You're a great friend for helping me out." He smiled, I smiled back.

"Thanks Duncan."

"You're welcome. So what's the plan now?"

"Well, we act like were dating..."

"I can do that," he smirked and winked at me. I didn't know if he was serious or joking, probably just joking, which I replied to by rolling my eyes.

"_Anyhow_, we act like dating so she becomes jealous. Then when she cracks, she'll come running back to you, so you can tell her this was all a game. Then, finally, you'll have Courtney." I said, pleased with the plan.

"And you have Trent..." he finished it off.

"I don't care about that anymore Duncan..." I looked to the left of me, out of the window.

"Then why are you helping me...?" Duncan asked confused.

_Because I love you..._

* * *

**:O**

**Gasp! Oh no she Di'ant! Anyways! Remember to review the names of any good DxG fanfic writers? Thank youhh! :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elloh Elloh Elloh!**  
**Look who's back!**  
**Me!**  
**Sorry for taking so long to post! And this one is a short chappy...**  
**Sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy! D:**  
**Anyway, read and enjoy and i promise to update:D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gwen's POV-

"Then why are you helping me?" Duncan asked confused.

_Because I love you..._

That's what I wanted to say. But obviously I didn't, thank god.

"Because, you're my best friend," I said with a smile. And he seemed to agree with that because he smiled back.

I don't know if I meant it when I thought I loved Duncan. I didn't. I can't think of Duncan that way! He's like a brother to me. That'd be weird... my thoughts were interrupted by Duncan's voice.

"Okay, so here's the plan. You and I act all 'lovey dovey' in front of Courtney and try to piss her off. And when she reaches the limit, she'll te—"

"Yes, yes, she'll tell you that she truly loves you and you both will live happily ever after." I disrupted and rolled my eyes.

"Good girl. Now let's begin."

"Game on." I said with an evil smirk.

**Next morning**

I woke up from a nightmare! Oh, it was awful!

In the dream/nightmare, I was in school and was having a horrible fight over me kissing Duncan. And then she said that she'll plan revenge... and I kissed Duncan again in front of her so he ran crying and—

{Hey sweethrt, redy 4 operation jelusy?}

I received a text from Duncan which immediately made me realise that it wasn't all a nightmare. It was reality. And I hate it.

**{Ugh! Dnt remind me. I alrdy made her upset enuf n the 1****st**** place:( Do I hav 2?}**

{uh yeh u do! U made a promis remembr! Dnt bailout nw gwenny}

**{whatever.}**

{Thts the spirit! Nw meet me in front of ur house in 5 mins. Comin to pick u up}

**{5 mins?! U nuts?! I cnt get redy in 5 mins!}**

{Kwl. See ya in 5;) }

And with that final text, I literally sprinted for the toilet, shoving my brother Jack out of the way.

"Hey! I was there before you!" he yelled.

I ignored his constant screaming and jumped in the shower as soon as possible. After 2 minutes of shower, I ran in my room (in my towel, obviously) and started to put my clothes on. Just as I was about to put my panties on, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Honey! It's Duncan!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Tell him to come upstairs mom!" I yelled back, throwing on my bra and my skinny jeans.

As I was putting on my purple tank top, Duncan stormed in through the door.

"Ahh! Duncan!" I shrieked.

"Whoa there!" he said with his eyes practically bugging out and a smug grin on his face.

"Close your eyes perve!"

"Haha you do know you're actually wearing a bra right? Not like I saw your bo—"

"SHUT UP AND CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"All right all right! Sheesh!"

**Duncan's POV-**

And with that I covered my eyes.

Damn, what was her deal?! Not like I saw her naked or something... Oh god. I'm starting to picture her naked... O.O that body of her's... with no clothing... just standing there... right in front of me... waiting for me to—

"Duncan! You can open your eyes now!" She said and snapped me back into reality.

"Uhmm... are you okay?" she asked again.

"Huh? Yea! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back.

"Well, your face is burning up red. You got a fever?" she asked.

I looked to my left side to see the mirror on Gwen's dressing table. Oh crap! She was right. I was blushing. Maybe imagining Gwen naked was a bad idea... none of that anymore! _Okay! Calmmmm dooowwwnnnn Duncan! Calllmmmmm dooowwwnn! _

"Hello! Earth to Duncan!"

"Oh haha sorry. Guess I zoned out again. So you ready?"

"Yep. Let's go!" and with that we walked out of the house and drove to school.

**.::In School::.**

**Gwen's POV-**

We walked through the hallways, going to our next class, which happens to be science. As we were walking, my eyes narrowed to see the clock hanging on the wall. My eyes grew wide!

"Duncan! We're like 2 hours late! How did that happen?!" I asked/yelled, tugging at Duncan's sleeve.

"Ohhh I dunnooo. Maybe if you didn't take so long to get ready with makeup and getting your hair straightened, we would've came on time." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Ha-ha. Sooo funnyyy! Now let's hurry and get to class!" I said walking away, but he pulled me back by the wrist.

"Orrrr, we could ditch..." he winked.

"Are you crazy? Ditch?!" I hollered.

"Why not? We're already damn late. Might as well ditch and not get in any trouble."

"Yea, cuz ditching won't get us in any trouble." I replied sarcastically.

"Not if we don't get caught..." he smiled deviously as I took a moment to think it through.

"You won't have to deal with Courtney," he raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Deal." I grinned back.

"Okay, let's go back to my car then." And with that we were sprinting down the hallways, hoping that no one was gonna catch us. Cuz if they did, then we're screwed.

But unfortunately... we did get caught. And not just by a teacher, even worse... Heather. She stood in front of the exit, with her hands on her hips and a smug smirk on her distorted thing that she called 'face'.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new couple sneaking off for some quality time," her smirk grew wider.

"Uh, excuse me?" I questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh don't act like you don't know anything!" she rolled her eyes.

Duncan and I just stood there dead confused.

"Um, hello! You guys are a couple now! Duh!" she checked.

An awkward moment passed through the air for about 2 seconds...before I burst out laughing!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-you think me and d- ahahaha! Ooh! Ohh gooddd!" I tried to control myself. I thought Duncan would join in laughing with me, but he didn't. Instead he just glared at heather.

"Uh, yes. We are dating? Got a problem with that?" he shot at heather with dumfounded me!

"We are?!" I asked, wiping the tears of laugher off my face and becoming serious.

He shot me a glare in response, hoping I would get the point, which I did.

"Right! We are! Haha, the new couple..." I laughed nervously.

"Ah-Ha! I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two!" she glared.

"Oh yea, we are totally in love with each other!" Duncan said with a grin while his hand goes around my waist which made me highly uncomfortable. "Make sure to let Courtney know that!" he finished and winked at her.

"Hmm... I have a better idea. Why not tell the whole school?!" he replied with a mischievous grin and ran off. I threw Duncan's arm off my wrist.

"What the hell?!"

"I know right. Everything is going according to plan. It's awesome!" he replied, obviously delusional.

"Oooh yeaaa, tooootaalllyyy awesome," I said sarcastically, "now she's gonna tell the whole school!"

"But it's great—"

"No, Duncan! It's completely the _opposite_ of great!" I said while glaring.

"Listen, Gwen," she soothed, putting his arms on my shoulder, "If she tells the whole school, then Courtney won't doubt that we're faking it all."

"But...what about our friends? Geoff? Bridgette? LeShawna?! What are we going to tell them?" I sai, panicking.

"Nothing! They'll know what everyone else knows."

"We can't lie to them!"

"Yes! We can! If we tell them, atleast one of them will snap and tell Courtney, because they're not only our friends, but Courtney's too!"

"I...suppose...you're right." I said with a sigh.

"Great," he smirked, "then let's get going."

And with that we left. Even though I was looking forward to making Courtney pay, I'm scared. Scared that something will go wrong. I just don't know what that something is...

* * *

**Annnnddd thaaaaatts a WRAP! **  
**Whoop Whoop! **  
**Watchu think?**  
**Anyways! **  
**Important message! I want to thank ya'll for sticking with me.**  
**And I wanna give a shout out to 2 people who were the most loyal fans.**  
**But that's for next chapter!**  
**Till next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! Hope you enjoy the LLOOONNNGGGG chapterr! And keep up you're awesome reviewing!]**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Duncan's POV-**

I have a feeling that making that announcement to heather wasn't really a good idea... but it'll help with the plan right? So we're good.

Gwen and I arrived at our usual table and instantly, everyone lit up with joy. Everyone except Courtney actually. As a matter of fact, Courtney's wasn't there at all.

"Uhmm, something wrong guys?" Gwen asked as we both sat down.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Bridgette screeched for what seemed like a thousand times as Gwen and I both covered our ears.

"Bridgette! Shut up!" I yelled and she surprisingly stopped, not losing the grin she had on.

"Uhh, why do you guys seem so hyped all of a sudden?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, dontchu act like you don't know nufin gurl!" LeShawna exclaimed with a smug look.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Courtney told us," Geoff said and instantly both mine and Gwen's eyes widened and looked at each other.

"Oh, I guess heather told her," Gwen frowned. "Where is Courtney anyways?"

"She's riiiighhhtt ovveeerrr... THERE!" Bridgette pointed out.

We spun our heads and saw Courtney behind us, with heather.

"What's she doing with that bitch?" I asked.

"Well, we're about to find out." Gwen said and walked up to her. I had her back and followed her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Emo fag and her new boyfriend!" heather said with an evil smirk.

"Say that when you actually _have_ a boyfriend bitch." Gwen replied putting extra emphasis on 'have', making me chuckle.

"Oh whatever! So what are you here for?" Heather asked.

"Wondering what Courtney's doing here hanging out with the queen bitch herself." Gwen answered back.

"Oh, you don't deserve to know. She's not your best friend anymore is she? No. I didn't think so. Now run along and go makeout with your boyfriend." Heather shot back.

"Courtney?" Gwen also whimpered.

Man, I hate seeing her like this. I've never seen her so helpless before. She looked like she was about to cry. Only Courtney can make her like this. _Dammit Courtney!_

"She's right, Gwen. Go away and leave me alone." Courtney said with no emotion in her voice.

"You heard her. Now buh-bye!" Heather said and walked away with Courtney without a single glance back.

"Gwen? You okay?" I asked, putting my arm on her shoulder.

"I. Cannot. _Believe._ She just did that!" Gwen screamed, stomping her foot.

"Calm do—" I started off but didn't get a chance to finish before she interrupted.

"Come on Duncan! WE have a plan to get on with." She said with an evil smirk.

"I like where this is going!" I replied with eagerness in my voice.

**:::Later In The Toilets:::**

**Gwen's POV-**

Ooh! I was SO mad at Courtney right now! I couldn't even think straight.

But I think this idea of mine could actually work!

We crashed through the girl's toilets with me dragging Duncan by his shirt. He seemed too shocked to either respond by talking or loose the grip. I wasn't going to let go anyways, I was too full of fury. The slightest irritation would set me to the limit.

"Whoa there sweetheart! I know you want me and stuff, but don't you think we should go somewhere less...private?" Duncan said with a grin. He was _so_ close to making me crack.

I yanked Duncan to the gigantic mirror.

"We aren't getting it on Duncan. Got that? Not in the bedroom, not in the supply closet, not in the dark alley and DEFINATLY not in the toilets!" I snapped.

"Well then, what _are_ we doing here?" he said, puzzled.

"You'll see," I smirked and reached for my handbag.

_Yes, I carry a handbag. Problem? _

Anyways, so I reached my and pulled out my blue lipstick on and put it on my lips.

"Sooo...lemme get this straight...we're here so you can re-adjust your makeup?" he said, folding his arms and pouting.

"Something like that. Why? What did you think we were going to do?" I replied, still putting on my makeup.

"Ya know..." he smirked, "...get frisky?"

"Hell, to the, no." I replied glaring.

He huffed in annoyance.

After my lips were fully blue coloured, I put the lipstick down and used my index finger to slightly smudge it at the corner of my lips. Duncan looked even more confusing.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh ya know, just messing up my look." I winked.

"And why's that?"

"Oh, you'll see." I said while smudging purple eye shadow on my neck to make it look like I had a hickey.

I got my hair comb out and teased my hair to make it look messier.

"Alright, dunkie, now it's your turn!" I said with an evil smirk.

"Uhmm, I'm kinda scared right now..." he said, shocked.

**Duncan's POV-**

I had no idea what the heck was going through her mind just then.

Maybe seeing Courtney with heather finally cracked her.

She was going all crazy, extreme and psychopath like! But who cares, it was hot!

Seeing her with that evil smirk, focusing on her makeup. Her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth when she thinks hard. Honestly, it was adorable, seeing Gwen so childish.

But I was completely clueless as to what her plan was.

He used her comb to mess up my mowhawk. And then she got her lipstick and put some at the corner of my mouth. Like I've been making o—

"OOOHHHHHH!" that's when it hit me!

She was trying to make us look like we've been...urrr...'fooling around'. So when we entered the class late, Courtney would look at us and get super jealous! She's a fucking genius!

"Yes, OOOHHHHH, Einstein." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

After she was done, we left the toilets and walked up to our next class, English. We approached the entrance of the room, when Gwen turned around to face me.

"Okay, Duncan, this is it. If we somehow mess up, Courtney's gonna find out that we're only pretending and our plan will be a failure. So DON'T mess up? Got it?" she alleged.

"Okay, got it. Let's do this!" I said and took a step towards the door but Gwen stopped me. "What now?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"We can't walk in like this!" she whisper-yelled.

"Why not? We already put on makeup." I glared.

"With that stupid facial expression of yours, she'll catch us instantly!"

"What stupid facial expression?" I asked offended.

"That one! Right there! The one saying 'I'm actually a soft marshmallow but I put on a tough guy act so everyone fears me'." She glared.

I scoffed.

"I do not!" I said folding my arms.

"Do too!" she replied smugly.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" I said, mistakenly. "Dammit!"

"Haha, can't win against me now can ya dunkie?" she laughed.

"Whatever," I replied. "So what expression do you want me to have them?" I asked.

"Hmm..." she thought for a minute then replied with eagerness. "Remember junior year, when Courtney was performing on stage for the talent show?"

"Yeaaa, what about that?"

"Remember when she went backstage and you were going on and on about how her performance was too mushy and cliché? And then she kissed you out of nowhere! And you had that look...that star struck look you had."

I hesitated. That was our first kiss.

"Yea, but that was different." I blushed and looked away.

"How so?" she raised an eyebrow while smirking. "Cuz it was your first kiss?"

"NO! Pssh!" I scoffed and she gave me the evil eyes.

"Then what was it?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"She just...kissed me out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting it, that's why." I began.

Gwen rolled her eyes in response.

"And because no one else was there to inspec—" I started, before I was interrupted.

_...By a kiss..._

I felt Gwen lean up, cup my face in her petite hands and press her soft lips against mine. My eyes widened with shock but then I started to melt into the kiss. Before I even know what the fuck was going on, I felt her pull away. My eyes opened in shock again.

"G-G-Gwen...Wh-" I began.

"Yay! See! There's that star struck face! Now come on!" she dragged me into the classroom.

Did I really look that star struck?

We walked in the room and the teacher looked furiously at us.

"Why in the world are you both so late?! And why do you look like someone messed up your face?!" our teacher, Mrs Hudson, asked.

"Uhmm..." I said, trying to think of a good answer. But nothing came to mind. So I said the first thing that came up to my mind. "We ran into a pole." I said, stupidly.

"Oh really?" she asked, concerned yet suspicious.

"Yea, what he said." Gwen said, not shifting her eyes from Courtney, who was glaring at her.

"If so, Mr Carter, why are you smiling like an idiot? Most people would be lingering with pain."

That's when saw the expression of myself in the mirror by the teacher's board. Holy crap. I was blushing like crazy, I had this bright twinkle in my eye and I just COULDN'T stop smiling like a damn fool!

Who knew Gwen could make me feel like this.

Whoa there! Don't get me wrong! I don't think of her anything more than a super duper best friend. It's Courtney that I really want. Don't I?

_Of course you do! Come on Duncan! Pull it together! _

I tried to convince myself, but it didn't really work. Because right there and then, all I could think about was that kiss.

"Uhmm, I just realised I'm getting pizza after school. Sooo I'm kinda excited." I said again stupidly.

Mrs Hudson didn't really believe me but she was too tired to argue back. So she just told me and Gwen to take a seat.

I looked over and saw Courtney and Gwen glaring at each other. And Courtney looked _pissed!_

I'm not surprised.

If my Courtney walked in through the door with that Elvis dude, with her hair and makeup messed up (as well as his) like they just had sex, I'd go mental! Which I guessed, is kinda what she was going through.

I decided to shoot her a smirk and sit back down next to Gwen. She was pretty proud of herself when she saw the expression on Courtney's face. But I knew that she was scared. What would Courtney do to get revenge?

Soon we found out.

When Mrs Hudson fled the classroom, Courtney stormed up to that guitar dude. What's his name again? Todd? Tripp? Trrrennntt? Right! Trent. She stormed up to that Trent dude.

He was sitting on his chair, leaning back casually. Jackass.

She marched up to him and knocked him right off his chair, pouncing on him.

Usually, I would be immensely turned on or fall to the floor laughing. But this wasn't the case.

Not only did she just swoop on him, but she planted her lips onto his as well, kissing him. And it wasn't just a simple and innocent one, it was rough!

See! These are the things I missed about Courtney.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Especially now that the girl I love was all over a cliché guitar dude, kissing him violent and forcefully. And he didn't seem to mind that because he kissed back and pulled her on top of him.

The class started chanting 'Ooooh's and 'Ahhhh's and whistling.

I looked over at Gwen, who was looking right back at me, with the same expression, astonishment.

We must be reading each other's minds!

I saw Courtney sneak a smirk at me while kissing Trent. Ooh that girl was evil... but in a hot way.

Gwen quickly grabbed a glass bottle out of her bag and dropped it on the floor, making a crash sound. She swept on the floor, picking up the pieces, when the teacher stormed in.

Oooh! She did that on purpose so the Mrs Hudson will catch Trent and Courtney in action. That is one smart chick!

"Whoops. Sorry miss. I just dropped my bottle on the floor. I'll pick it up." Gwen said, picking up the pieces while shooting me a wink. I smirked at her.

"COURTNEY! TRENT! GET OFF THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

She got off immediately, considering she's a goody-two-shoe, and so did Trent.

"I'm s-s-" she stuttered.

"Stop talking! I didn't expect this from you Courtney!" she yelled again, not giving Courtney a chance to speak.

Gwen and I started laughing our asses off at each other, trying to control seeing Courtney's expression.

"Ahhahahhahahahahaha! D-Duncan! Oh lorddd!" she laughed, which made it 10 times more hard for me to stop laughing. Her laugh is just so damn contagious!

"Oh, laugh it up now gwenny, but I WILL get revenge!" Courtney shouted and left the room.

We both stopped laughing almost immediately.

We stared at each other for 5 seconds, in shock, before...

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We burst out laughing again.

It's good to have a best friend who you can be silly with. I don't think me and Gwen could be anything more...can we?

* * *

_**REEEEADDDDDDD!**_

_**Remember last time i said i'll give a shoutout to 2 awesome fans?!**_

_**Well congratulations tooooo...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Cupcakes11 & xandra19!**_

_**Thank you for supporting me on each chapter and keeping up with my other story aswell!**_

_**Credits to you both! And i'll give more shoutouts on next chapter!**_

_**Make sure to review! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N:Okay! Seriously! Am i like the only author who actually updates these DxG stories?! They're aren't many good ones out there! Suggestions?!]**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Duncan's POV-**

"COURTNEY! CALM DOWN!" I yelled, as I ran away from her.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO WHY I SHOULD DO THAT, JERKFACE!" she yelled also, chasing me with a pole that she had broken from the table in geography class.

Dammit, no one even caught her just cuz it was home time and everyone had already left. Shit. What the hell was I gonna do?! And even Gwen wasn't here.

I could always text her...

"WHAT DID I EVEN DO?!" I asked while getting my phone out and running, trying to stall her so I can text Gwen.

"OH! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU DID?! YOU STOLE MY BEST FRIEND AWAY FROM ME, JACKASS! AND YOU BROKE MY HEART, AND..." she babbled on and on while I texted Gwen.

[Gwen! I need ur help ASAP!]

I texted and ran faster as she kept on talking. Just then, my phone blinked and I got a text back from her, almost instantly.

**{Wuts wrng?}**

[Wher r u nw?!]

**{Still at school. Y?}**

[PERFECT!]

**{Y?! Wuts wrng? U in truble?}**

[Somfin like tht. Cortny's chasin me wif a pole! Need cover!]

**{Gotcha back. Wher bouts u runnin nw?}**

I looked around while sprinting.

[Near the boy's lockers]

**{K. Head straight. I'm on ma way.}**

And with that she went off. I followed her directions and headed straight, racing way further than Courtney now. But she wasn't going to give up. She still ran behind me.

As I was running, I felt someone pull me in the closet by the lockers. Gwen.

**Gwen's POV-**

I yanked Duncan into the closet and shut the door, locking it so Courtney won't get in. I felt Duncan smirk as his body was uncomfortably close to mine, due to the fact that the closet wasn't very spaced out. We both were cramped into a small closet, all alone.

**_Awkward_**

Well it was awkward for me, but not for Duncan.

I knew he was having a kick out of it all, mainly because of his smirk.

He instantaneously snapped out when we heard Courtney's footsteps in front of the closet door. We were pleading that Courtney thought we weren't there and just walked away. But, knowing my best friend, she wouldn't do that.

"Gwen! Duncan! I know you're in there! Open the damn door!" she shouted.

"Damn. What we gonna do?" Duncan whispered.

It took me a minute to think but then it hit me. No matter how more awkward this would make, I still went ahead with it.

"Groan." I ordered Duncan, who had totally no idea what I was implying.

"I said," I whisper-yelled, "Groan!" I commanded.

He didn't follow and had a confused face. So I done the only thing that came to my mind when I thought about making someone groan.

I kicked him in the balls.

He immediately groaned with pain and held onto his crotch.

"Gaahh!" he groaned. I joined in.

"Ohhh yess, Duncan! Yes!" I moaned, pretending Duncan and I were doing **it** in the closet.

He had this really confused look and was about speak, that would ruin the whole thing! God dammit

I put my hand on his mouth to shut him up and pushed him against the wall behind him.

"Play along." I whispered in his ears.

He obviously got the message and started to make sounds couple's make during...ahem...sex.

"Ahh, yes babe, you're good." He grumbled, trying his best not to laugh or giggle.

"Come on, Duncan! Almost there! Ohhh, arrghh!" I moaned, yet again.

I could almost feel Courtney's ear glued to the door.

"I'm about to blow babe! ARG!" he grunted.

"Me too, Duncan! Me to-OOOOHH!" and I reached my fake orgasm.

Right then, we heard Courtney's high heels run off and we both burst into laughter!

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh god! That had to be one of the most awesome prank ever!" I tried saying through laughing.

"Haha I know right! I just wish I was there to see her face!" Duncan exclaimed and we both continued laughing like hyenas for another 3 minutes or so before we calmed down.

_Then_ we got to realise our awkward positioning. With me ramming Duncan against a wall with my full upper body force on him, my arms around his neck and his positioned on my waist.

None of us let go of each other, holding onto the situation we were in, no matter how out of your depth or awkward it was. And I don't know who done it first but we ended up leaning our lips closer to each other. When we were centimetres, no, _millimetres_ apart, someone banged on the closet door.

This snapped both of us out of our little trance and we instantly let go of each other.

"Ahem! Uhmm," I cleared my throat and began to talk, "Who is it?" I asked the person at the door.

"Open up NOW Ms. Evans!" said a manly voice.

_Shit, _I thought.

And obviously, Duncan was thinking the same thing. We shared an apprehensive stare as I reached out and opened the door. And standing there, welcoming us was our head teacher, Mr Mclean.

"Ahh, Mr. Carter, just as I expected! Now both of you get out of the supply closet!" he yelled.

We both grunted and left the closet as my eyes landed on someone who was standing beside Mr. Mclean. _Courtney._

She was standing there, with her back straight and her arms folded tightly across her chest, with a sly smirk spread across her face. I growled.

"Courtney!" I muttered.

"Yes, Courtney told me about this nonsense that was going on in here. How DARE you do..._that_...on school grounds?! Do you know how disrespectful that is young man! And I didn't expect this from you Ms. Evans! I'm truly disgusted and disappointed. You both have Saturday detention for 2 weeks!"

"WHAT?!" we both yelled in shock as Courtney's smirk grew bigger.

"You heard me! Now if you excuse me, I have things to take care of." And with that, he left, leaving Courtney proud, me trying to strangle her and Duncan enjoying the whole situation.

"YOU!" I yelled and dove straight for her neck, trying to suffocate her with my bare hands.

Duncan, thankfully, held me back. "Gwen. Gwen! GWEN! Calm down!" he soothed, pulling me back. "We already have 2 Saturday morning detentions! You could get excluded!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" I yelled and tried freeing myself from Duncan's grasp, but failed.

"GWEN! Listen to me!" Duncan cupped my face in his hands and made me face him.

"WHAT?!" I shouted at him.

"She's not worth it." he said softly and I calmed down.

I looked back at Courtney and said threw gritted teeth, "This isn't over. I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!" I said walked away with Duncan following.

I'm gonna get revenge, trust me.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

Ahh, morning.

A new fresh day, clean slate, new beginning.

The only thing I hate about it is...

"DUNCAN! GET YOUR FATT ASS UP FOR SCHOOL!" my dear mother yelled from downstairs.

I threw my pillow over my head and went back to sleep...for about 5 seconds before my door slammed open.

"URG! Maaa! I don't wanna go to school!" I whined, still with my pillow over my head.

"Awww, Dunkie still asleep?" she said in an odd tone while sitting beside me and lightly stroking my bare chest seductively.

My eyes grew wide and I threw the pillow off of my face to see Gwen, smirking.

"Oh thank god! If it weren't you, I swear I would've freaked out!" I exclaimed as she laughed.

Just then, I realised that she was holding a big cardboard box on her lap.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the box.

"Oh," she began with an evil looking grin, "Just some stuff." She winked.

I sat up straight and looked at her with a worried expression.

"What...stuff?"

"Oh, just...stuff." she said slyly and got up. "Now get your lazy butt up and get dressed for school." She said in a playful tone.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so she landed on top of my exposed chest. She shrieked as I tightened my grip on hair waist, so she doesn't get out of my grasp.

"Not until you tell me what's in the box." I said, smirking.

"Ahh! Duncan! Ahahaha! Let gooooo!" she screeched.

"Then tell me." I said and started tickling her sides.

"Okay! Okay! Its-Ahahah-okay! Its fake votes so Courtney doesn't get elected for C.I.T of the school!" she said in a rush. I hurried and let go of her as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You, what?!" I asked in shock.

"Yea, for revenge." She said in a monotone.

"Gwen, isn't that a bit extreme...?" I asked, sincerely.

"Hey!" she yelled and pointed her finger at my chest, "YOU don't get to judge me! You're the one who put me in this situation in the first place! Either you're in, or you're out. Make your choice."

Okay, so maybe this plan thing was a bad idea. I mean, I've turned Gwen into a psycho who won't stay put until she gets her revenge. Though, it was hot!

"Okay, I'm in." I smirked.

"Great!" she beamed. "Now get up and let's go to school to cast these fake votes."

"Wait, who are we voting for instead?" I asked.

"Noah." She replied as I gave her an 'are you serious' look. "What?! It was either Courtney, Noah or HEATHER!"

"Ooh, okay. Now I get it. Let's go to school then."

"And they're gonna announce the results this afternoon. So we don't have much time." She said as she exited the room.

_This was gonna be fun. _

* * *

**IN SCHOOL**

* * *

We arrived at the school office as a short blond haired lady welcomed us.

"Hi there, how can I help you both?" she asked politely.

"Oh, we're here to cast votes for the CIT of the school." Gwen replied.

"Okay. Hang on a minute." She put on her specs and searched through a clipboard on her hand. "I'm sorry, but it appears all the votes have been cast." She said with a fake frown.

"WHAT?! How come?! When was the due date!?" Gwen screamed, furious as I just stood there awkwardly.

"All the votes were collected this morning, 8am sharp." She said firmly.

"Well, is there a loop hole?" I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, but no. All the votes are cast. They will count them in about 15 minutes and present them in the main hall as an announcement."

"But—" I began but Gwen cut me off.

"No, no, it's fine! C'mon Duncan, we have to go." She said and grabbed my arm, waving bye to the receptionist.

"Where are we going?!" I whisper-yelled to her.

"You'll see." She said mysteriously and dragged me away, holding the cardboard box in her other hand.

I tried stumbling my way as Gwen pulled onto my arm. After what seemed like hours of walking around the school building, we reached a green door that led into a small room. It seemed really unfamiliar.

"What is this place?" I asked in confusion.

"It's the counsellor's office. It's where all the votes are kept. Now hurry and pick the lock, we only have 5 minutes before the counsellor comes in!" she whisper-yelled at me.

I reached and got a bobby pin out of Gwen's perfectly long, silky black hair.

"HEY!" she yelled.

"Shh!" I hissed and stuck the pin in the door knob as the door swung open. "Now hurry before the counsellor comes."

We both entered the room and I shut the door behind us, locking it back.

"Did you find it yet?" I asked, watching her flick through the stuff on the counsellor's desk.

"Nope, not yet." She said, going back to searching.

After 5 minutes of rummaging around, she finally found it.

"GOT IT!" she opened a drawer with many small pieces of paper saying Courtney's name.

Just as she put the fake votes in the drawer, the lock of the door started fiddling.

"Oh crap! She's here!" she whispered.

"Shit!" I whispered.

She shut the drawer quickly but quietly and motioned me to hide under the desk, so I did, and she followed me. We sit there is complete silence, not even making the sounds of our breathing. Just then, the door swung open and in walked the counsellor.

She was average looking, brunette hair, tall, skinny; she looked about in her mid 20's. She approached the desk, opened the drawer and got out the pieces of paper. Then she headed back for the door, forgetting to shut it behind her.

As soon as she was out of sight, me and Gwen jumped out from under the desk, looking at each other.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now, we head for the main hall and see Courtney break down in tears." She answered.

"Race you there." I said and we both sprinted for the main hall.

* * *

**IN THE MAIN HALL**

* * *

**Courtney's POV-**

This is it.

This is the moment I've been waiting for my entire junior school.

Only, it's not the same. It's not what I hoped to be. I hoped Gwen would be here, supporting me, cheering me on when I win. We'd hug, jump with joy and celebrate afterwards. But no. Instead, sitting next to me in front row was Trent.

Trent was so sweet and heartening! And yes, he was now my boyfriend. My official boyfriend! How awesome does _that_ sound, huh? In your face Gwen! Just because she has Duncan, she thinks she can change her whole personality! Ugh, bitch.

If she was gonna date him, then why betray me at the same time. I dated him first anyways!

Okay, you know what, forget about it.

I'm at the CIT voting results announcement with Trent, my _boyfriend_, while Gwen is probably doing her detention right now. That's all that matters. I win. She loses. And so does Duncan.

"Okay, folks, we are here to announce the winner of our CIT competition that you've been voting for since junior high school." Said a very bored counsellor on the stage with a mike.

Just then, the main door of the hall opened, and in walked in Gwen and Duncan.

Wow, who would've expected this?! They were actually here!

"What are they doing here?" Trent whispered in my ear.

"I don't know." I said, not taking my eyes off of them.

"Thank you for joining us, Gwen, Duncan. Now please take your seat at the back." The counsellor ordered and they obeyed.

"As I was saying, this was a pretty easy choice. The winner won by _a lot _of points ahead. It was a pretty easy choice." She said as I beamed.

This was it. It was official. I was the new CIT! And I couldn't be happier.

"And the winner is..." I beamed even more.

"Don't worry, you got this." Trent whispered encouragingly. I flashed a smile at him as I stood up to claim my award.

"NOAH! With 104 votes! Congratulations!" my mouth hung in shock!

**NOAH?! **

No. Way. In. Hell!

I clapped my hands slowly, still in shock, to cover up my embarrassing 'stand'.

Noah went up to the stage, grinning with joy. Every moment of his smile mocked me. Saying I wasn't good enough.

"But how?! How did this happen?! It has to be some sort of mistake right?! RIGHT?!" I yelled at the counsellor.

"Nope. Sorry Courtney, but the votes said it was Noah." She faked a frown as I scowled.

"THIS IS A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING! I DESERVE THIS AWARD! URGG!" I screamed and howled into tears as Trent comforted me.

Right then, I heard laughter coming from the back. I whipped my head around to face the back, with mascara running down my eyes. There I saw, both of the idiots, laughing their fucking asses off!

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled at her. "I thought we were friend-ish! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Sorry Courtney, but our friendship ended the minute you took off with Heather." And with that, she walked away without even a second glance back.

"Better luck next time babe." Duncan smirked, winked at me and walked off behind Gwen.

**THIS**

**MEANS**

**WAR!**

* * *

**[A/N: Wow! I believe that was the longest chapter i've ever written! The sex in the closet was a bit...awkward to write. Sorry if you guys were, urm, wierded out. Hope you guys liked it. Review or i won't continue. The sooner you review, the sooner i'll update!]**


	8. Chapter 8- The Disco Part 1

[A/N: Welcome Back! Sorry for the lack of updates. Here's an interesting chapter to make it up to you! :D]

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

* * *

Okay, so Courtney looked pretty pissed... but hey! Can you blame me! She's been acting like a total bitch lately! And plus her hanging out with heather just to piss me off?! And all this because I made out with Duncan in front of her?! But hey! It wasn't intentional! He kissed ME!

Oh my god! I just realised something!

"Duncan! I just realised something!" I repeated, yelling at Duncan, who was sitting on the opposite side of me on my couch in the living room.

"What!?" he yelled back surprised.

"We haven't even started on your plan!" I yelled shocked.

"What'd you mean? We just sabotaged Courtney's CIT votes literally 5 hours ago." He asked confused.

"No! Not that! Your plan was to make Courtney jealous...I don't know how we ended up ruining her life..." I frowned.

"Hey..." he began and sat up to face me, "If it's any consolation, it was totally hot." He faked sympathy and touched my cheek. I threw his hand away and giggled.

"Ha-ha-ha, real funny, Duncan. But seriously, we're getting carried away. I promised to help you out and that's what I'm gonna do." I said encouragingly as he leaned back down on the couch.

"And how are we gonna do that, sweetheart?" he asked, going back to watching the movie on the TV.

"I...don't know." I said and leaned back. "We need to find the right opportunity."

"And when exactly is that?" he asked, focusing on the movie.

I let out a deep sigh. "I have no clue."

"I'm sure we'll find a way." He said, somewhat positively.

"I hope so. Or we're both screwed. Courtney's gonna try and get us back _very_ soon. We need a plan." I said seriously.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, just chill and enjoy the movie. Kay?" I sighed once again and obeyed.

* * *

**::NEXT MORNING::**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up on my bed with a thin blanket on top of me. And next to me was Duncan, shirtless, with his arm tightly around mine. I felt a sudden breeze through my body. I checked under the blanket and saw me completely exposed and naked! And so was Duncan!

Haha calm down, I was just kidding!

I woke up on the couch with Duncan opposite me; both fully dressed. I checked the time on the big clock and sat up immediately.

"Duncan! Psst! Wake up! We're late for school!" I tried waking him up but no success. "Duncan! Get up!" I yelled.

"Mmmm, 5 more minutes mom!" he mumbled in his sleep and pulled me on top on him. I rolled my eyes and slapped him across the face and his eyes shot open. "What the fuck, Gwen?!" he yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Hey, not my fault you wouldn't wake up! Now let go of me and get ready for school, dimwit." I struggled to get out of his grip.

He let me free and got up. "Stupid school. Why can't it be at night instead?" he said and walked into the toilet.

"Uhh, because people like to sleep at night." I replied went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

Just as I opened the cupboard, searching for coffee, I heard the front door open.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself. My mom is home! Jack was sleeping over at a friend's house and my mom had night shift. I totally forgot she was gonna be home early! And if she knew Duncan was home in the morning, making him comfortable in the toilet, then I was doomed.

I heard the showers go off and rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. Duncan was in the showers. "Uh, Gwen? Kinda busy here." He said.

"Shhh! My mom is home! She can't know you're here!" I whispered.

"Gweeennn! Honey are you home?!" I heard my mom call my name. I hurried and replied.

"Yeahhh mooom! I'm in the showers!" I yelled.

"Ahh, honey, I think I left my phone charger on the sink! Do you mind if I get it?!" she yelled. I could hear her voice become closer and closer. Her footsteps grew louder each time.

I hesitated and answered. "Uhh, yea sure!" I said quickly and immediately regretted. But it was too late to change my mind; I saw the door knob move.

_Dammit! I forgot to lock the door! _

I thought to myself. Quickly, I moved the curtain and jumped into the showers with Duncan then shut the curtains back up again. Right then, the door swung open. Duncan turned to face me and opened his mouth to say something. I rapidly put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Ahhh! I found it. Thanks sweetheart. I'm going to pick up your brother. I'll be back in 2 hours. I have meeting." She said and left the bathroom, shutting the door.

Neither of us flinched until we heard the front door open and close. I let go of Duncan's mouth and he turned around to turn the showers off. My eyes fell down to his butt.

_Damn! _I thought and smirked to myself.

Then he turned around, revealing a completely different view. This time my thought was:

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX!

I instantly looked up at him and saw him smirking down at me. "You wanna share a towel too?" he asked playfully as he covered himself with a towel.

"Uhh, no thanks." I said as I got out of the showers and ran up to my room laughing.

* * *

**::IN SCHOOL::**

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

We drove in my car to school. It was an awkward car ride, considering the shower scene. We finally reached the school parking lot. We both jumped out of the car and saw Courtney handing out flyers to everyone.

"SCHOOL DISCO TONIGHT!" she yelled as she passed a flyer to each person.

"School disco, huh?" I wondered and walked up to Courtney.

"SCHO—" she began but stopped when she looked up at me. "Oh, it's you." She glared.

"The one and only babe. Can I have a flyer?" I asked.

"Uh, no." She glared again.

"Great, thanks!" I kissed her cheek, took a flyer out of her hand and walked away.

"HEY!" she yelled after me but I didn't listen. I walked up to our usual spot and saw Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ talking.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I greeted. The guys greeted back but the ladies gave me and Gwen an intense fierce look.

"I don't know, you tell me. What's with you both and Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"And why the heck is she hanging around with heather?!" LeShawna added, yelling.

"Guys! Calm down!" Gwen tried to explain.

"Seriously dudes! Are you two a thing now?" Geoff asked.

"As If!" Gwen shouted.

"Hell yeah we are!" I shouted and wrapped my arms around Gwen's waist.

"Excuuuse me?!" Gwen turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah_, babe_!" I put extra emphasis on 'babe' so she can understand that we can't tell them the truth, or they'll tell Courtney. Obviously she understood because she smiled. "Uh, I mean, yea, we're a couple, hehe." She nervously laughed.

"Anyyywaaayys!" Bridgette began, eyeing us both. Then she turned to Gwen and grinned. "Gwen! Are you going to the school disco this tonight?!"

"Tonight?" she asked, to which Bridgette nodded happily.

"Yeah, gurl, we're all gonna get our freak owwnnn!" LeShawna added.

"Ohh noo! Now why does that seem like a bad idea?" DJ smirked and LeShawna slapped him across the arm. "Shut it! Sooo, Gwen, you up?"

"Well, n—" she commenced but I interrupted.

"Yep, she is. 100%. She totally going!" I exclaimed quickly.

Gwen turned to me with a confused look. "I am?"

"Yep! Cuz you know, everyone's gonna be there! DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Noah, _Courtney_..." I put extra emphasis no 'Courtney', hoping she'll get what I was planning. She did! She turned back to the others and smiled.

"Yeah! I am! But I got nothing to wear..." she frowned.

"Don't worry about that! We're ditching school and going to the mall anyways! You can tag along, Gwen!" Bridgette offered and they went off.

**::AT THE MALL::**

**Gwen's POV-**

So there I was, at the mall, with Bridgette and LeShawna, searching to disco outfits. Discos aren't really my forte. But hey, I promised to help Duncan out right? Well here I am, being an awesome best friend. No matter how much I dreaded it.

"So, Gwen. Duncan huh?" LeShawna asked suspiciously. I nervously giggled.

"Yep, Duncan, Haha, did not see that coming." I nervously giggled again. Something tells me she got more suspicious.

"Since when?" Bridgette asked as we walked through the mall, window shopping.

"Since...um...since Trent came..." I hesitated. We suddenly stopped walking.

"Gwen, gurl, I've known you since we started grade 2. I know when you're lyin'. Duncan might be good at it, but I know you ain't. Tell us the truth." She made me feel guilty by saying that.

"Can I trust you guys?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course! Our lips are sealed!" Bridgette smiled and I weakly smiled back.

"Okay, well..."

And then I began explaining the whole story. It took some time for it to get it through their heads but they finally understood.

"Oh my god! You should've told us before!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"I know..." I sighed.

"Well, why didn't you?" she asked again.

"Duncan." I simply answered and we dropped the subject. "Oh, and we promise not to tell anyone this! Not even the guys!" I demanded and they nodded. "Good." I smiled.

"Sooo, what store do we go to?" Bridgette asked.

"How about Hot Topic?" I asked. Hot topic was my fave store in the world. Ya know, since I _am_ a Goth.

"Didn't you say you needed to make Courtney feel jealous?" LeShawna asked and I nodded. "Well then Hot Topics ain't gonna do! You need an extremely slutty dress!" she exclaimed, using her hands for gestures.

"Well then what shop?" I asked. Bridgette's smile grew.

"I know just the one!" she yelped and led me to the store I dreaded the most...

_...Victoria Secrets..._

* * *

**::That Night At 8pm::**

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

I was all set for the disco. Ya know how me and Gwen were talking about making Courtney jealous on the right opportunity? Well this is the perfect one.

I gotta say, I looked pretty darn good. I was wearing dark grey denim jeans with a grey v-neck top and a black leather jacket with rolled up sleeves. Oh and black sneakers to go with that. I wonder what Gwen was wearing. Even more importantly, I wonder what Courtney was wearing. I bet she looked hot!

Me, DJ and Geoff walked into the hall which was now decorated to look like an awesome club or something! 100s of people were already in there, dancing, drinking and grinding with some stranger to a tacky song. "Dudes! This party looks AWESOME!" Geoff yelled to the top of his lungs but no one could hear him because of the pounding music in the background.

"LET'S GO FIND THE LADIES!" DJ yelled on top of the music as we followed him outside to find the girls. We waited for a while but there was no sign of any of them. "Uhhmm, I'll text Gwen and see how they're doing." I said and got my phone out to text Gwen.

**[Wher dafuq r u?! Sa'pose 2 b here 5 mins ago!]**

I texted her. After 1 or 2 minutes, I got a reply.

**{Wer in the car. B ther in 3 mins.}**

She texted back. I shut my phone off and told the guys about the news. After 5 minutes, Bridgette's car finally arrived and stopped right in front of us as she parked it. They got out from the car, like the hot girls from a cliché chick flick.

Bridgette was wearing a tight deep blue dress with silver jewels. It had a halter strap and it ended about mid thigh. She wore light makeup and silver high heels. Her blond hair was in a messy bun. She looked good! Even LeShawna looked awesome. She wore a black pencil skirt with a leopard print one sleeved top and matching high heels. She had her hair long black hair curled. They walked up to us. I think all our reaction was the same. 'O'

"Heey guys! Sorry it took so long for us to get here." Bridgette apologised to us. "It's totally fine. And you guys look GREAT!" Geoff chirped happily with a goofy smile. "Yeah, you actually do." I added smirking. "Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself." Bridgette replied. "Aw, you think _this_ is great? Wait until you see what we done to Gwen!" LeShawna smirked and flipped her hair back. "Where is Gwen anyways?" DJ asked.

"RIGHT RIGHT!" a hand popped on top of the car door and out walked Gwen.

_Damn! _

Was all I could think seeing her. My mouth dropped, literally drooling. She was wearing an _extremely_ short black mini dress that hugged her body tightly. It started low; showing off her boobs that I didn't know existed. Her black silky hair was teased and straightened, making it seem a lot longer than usual. Her makeup was simple; Smokey eye shadow, light blusher and clear lip-gloss. She turned around and bended to get her purse from the car, showing that her dress was backless and didn't start until her lower back. She got her purse and stumbled to us in her 6 inch high heels.

"So what do you think?" she asked eagerly. My eyes were almost popping out of my head. "Uhhmm, wh—" my voice cracked and I cleared my throat, "Ahem! I mean, wow! You look...different..." she smirked. "Yeah, I know." She leaned closer to my ears. "Thought I should take the plan to the next level." She whispered somewhat seductively and leaned back out.

I cleared my throat again to snap back into reality and turned to Bridgette and LeShawna. "You guys done a pretty darn good job!" and winked at Gwen as she giggled.

"Oooh what's that...?" Gwen said as she leaned closer to my face with a curious look on her face. "Hmm, I think its a little drool, dunkie!" she laughed. I punched her arm playfully.

"Aha-ha-ha," I said sarcastically.

"C'mon. Let's get inside and start the party!" Geoff yelled as they ran inside.

"Shall we, ma-lady?" I asked in a posh British accent, rolling my hand into a fist and placing it on my hip.

"We shall." She grinned and linked arms with me as we walked back inside.

Tonight was gonna be an amazing night...Or so I thought.

* * *

[A/N: Oooh! This chapter took a lot of imaginations with the outfits and everything. You have NO idea how many times I went on Google images and searched for 'Clubbing outfits' or 'Slutty dresses'. Daaammnn! Sorry for the slightly short chapter. Next one will be a bit longer.]

**TO GAIN A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION! THE CORRECT ANSWER WILL EARN THE SNEAK PEAK! I'LL PM YOU IT!**

Question:

_'What do you think will go wrong at the Disco?' _


	9. Chapter 9- Disco Part Deux- High Heels

**[A/N: Welcome to the next part of the chapter! Well done to the 2 people who earned the sneak peak! Sami and Lisa! The scene will be in here and answers will we given! Hope you enjoy it! Warning- A lot of DxC in this one. And also some graphic Rated M stuff. You have been warned.]**

* * *

**Duncan's POV- **

* * *

We walked inside the building, ready to get our dance on. I honestly cannot wait until I saw Courtney! She might be uptight and all that shit but she has what every woman wants; boobs, curves, ass, skin, everything! God, if only she lost that pole up her butt.

For some reason though, I just can't keep my eyes off Gwen. She looked so...different...and totally hot! I know this was strictly business and that she's my best friend, but damn!

_Okay, focus, Duncan._ I told myself as we stepped inside. "Whoa..." Gwen muttered in amazement. "Hah, I know right." I agreed while we shared a smile. My eyes scanned the place.

It actually looked like a real club. With the bar, the dance floor, the lights, the food. Pretty fucking awesome! Just as we were gonna compliment the atmosphere, Courtney walked up to us. You know what I said about her looking absolutely sexy? Well, damn was I right.

She wore a short gold dress with a spaghetti straps. Her hair was down and curled. My lips automatically curved into a smirk as she stepped towards us. "Hey Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, DJ, and cheaters." She glared at the last part which was directed towards me and Gwen.

"Hey slut." Gwen shot back with a smile. She gave her a death glare. "Where's your bitch?"Gwen asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Courtney asked.

"Trent. Aww, you let him off his leash? How sweet." She mocked. I couldn't help but snigger.

"Actually, he had guitar practice today so he couldn't make It." she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I see you're here with the criminal." She glared towards me now.

"Better than coming alone. Where's your posy?" I asked.

"You're right. Why am I here wasting my time with my fake friends and the backstabbing bitch when I can hang out with my real ones?" Courtney said snobbishly.

"Fake friends? What did we do to you?!" LeShawna asked.

"You had to choose a side and you chose the wrong one. You picked Gwen." She faced LeShawna.

"Hey! Don't bring us into this! We didn't even know we had to pick a side." Bridgette defended. "Yeah! We didn't know you would just ditch us and go with twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber." Geoff said.

"For your KIND information, heather and Lindsay are very intelligent!" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Sure, if you call having a pea size brain 'intelligent' then she's better than Einstein." Gwen shot.

"Okay, you know what? They were there when you bailed on me, my best friend. So you can just shut the fuck up, Gwen!" she yelled at Gwen.

"Hey, don't talk to her like th—" I tried to defend her but she stopped me.

"Hey Duncan, I love this song! Let's dance." She gave me an unknown, yet hot, seductive look and dragged me to the dance floor. The song was Scream and Shout by Britney Spears and Will I Am.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in her ear as we reached to the middle of the crowd.

"Helping you out with your plan." She leaned forward and whispered back.

She leaned back and faced me with a smirk. Her back was facing to Courtney and the others who were noting down our every move. Gwen stepped closer to me so our bodies were pressed together and grinded her body down against mine.

My eyes grew wider than ever. And so did Geoff's, DJ's, and Courtney's. Bridgette and LeShawna were smirking like they were proud of Gwen. I knew she looked hot but seeing her dancing like that immensely turned me on. I decided to play along. Well, I didn't decide, my hormones did.

We grinded against each other and started dirty dancing, making Courtney huff and bulge her eyes out. Gwen and I started laughing. Believe it or not, we actually had fun. Not just getting Courtney creased, but also dancing like crazy! Right up to the point where she said-

"Ow! My feet hurt!"

"What?" I asked as I stopped dancing. She held onto her feet.

"Uffhh! It's these stupid heals!" she screeched.

"Here," I took her hand and put it on my shoulder as she stumbled over to the bar. "Take a seat here and wait for your leg to heal." I soothed.

"It's not gonna heal itself, retard." She glared.

"Well atleast it'll stop hurting. I'll wait here with you." I took a seat next to her.

"Don't be silly, Duncan. Go out there, have fun." She encouraged.

"Cool! Bye!" I said and left.

"JERK!" She shouted while laughing. I sniggered and left and went to dance with the others.

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

* * *

So he just left me there. What a prick. But hey, I didn't mind. I sat there and massaged my foot like a fucking idiot in a disco. It didn't get any better, though.

I sat near the bar and watched over at the dance floor. Things were getting heavy! My heels were hurting me so much that I couldn't even think about taking another step in them, never mind dancing.

I smiled to myself when LeShawna joined me. "You alright girl?" she asked taking the seat beside me. "Yea, I'm fine." I smiled. "Well, why aren't you at the dance floor shakin your lil booty?" she grinned. "Uffhh, I wish. Maybe 6 inch high heels weren't such an amazing idea for a disco after all." I giggled and so did she. "Well, it looks like it was worth it!" she smirked as I gave her a confused look. "What'd you mean?" I asked. She simply smiled and pointed at the Dance Floor, then left to dance with Harold. I scanned through the room before my eyes landed at what she pointed at. My left eye twitched and I got this churning feeling in my stomach. That feeling suddenly turned into anger. I turned my seat to the bartender and yelled. "Hey You! Set me vodka. And make it strong." I ordered.

The bartender obeyed and got me a shot glass. I yanked it from him and turned to the dance floor again. Yup, he was still at it. By the way, if you haven't noticed what I was staring at, it was Duncan. He was dancing with Courtney, and not just any kind of innocent dancing. He was behind her with his hands on her hips, feeling her curves. She was pressed against him, grinding. He looked like he was enjoying the whole part of it, for his head was buried in her neck from behind. Courtney looked over at me and gave me an evil smirk. I couldn't stand it any longer.

I drank the vodka in one sip. "Keep em coming!" I instructed. "O-okay..." said the bartender in a shaky voice. I drank shot after shot, not keeping my eyes off of Duncan and Courtney.

* * *

**::AFTER 15 SHOTS::**

* * *

I...Was...Drunk!

I felt so tipsy that it actually felt good! I had no control over what the hell I was doing and I loved the feeling! After my 16th shot of vodka, I slammed the glass on the counter, scaring the poor guy behind it. "Wahoo!" I yelled out of joy.

I put my heels back on and climbed on top of the counter, stumbling because of the incredibly high heels and the dizziness from the alcohol. "Ma'am you can't do that..." the bartender began. "Shut up! It's my favourite song!" I yelped as I heard the song _'Don't Stop the Music'_ By Rihanna come on.

I started dancing my 'lil booty' off, as LeShawna described; shaking my hips the way I never could before. I felt like it was only I in the whole room. I couldn't even hear anything except the pounding music. Little did I know, I had my very own personal crowed gather around me, watching the show?

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

* * *

I have no clue how we got in this situation but right now I was dirty dancing with Courtney! Oh wow! It reminded me of the things I missed about her. Our fights, talks, kisses, and everything else went through my mind at that moment. I felt complete and whole. All the bad memory and tension went out of my head.

That's when I heard everyone else shouting and whistling. What the hell was going on? I took my head out of Courtney's neck and looked around us. Nobody was there. Everyone was crowding around the bar. Wow, were they really that thirsty?

"Woohhooo! Go Gwen!" I heard some guy howl and whistle.

Gwen?

"What's wrong dunkie?" Courtney asked.

"Uhhmm, I'll be right back." I said and walked towards the bar.

There I found Gwen, on the bar counter, dancing like a total slut. Don't get me wrong, it was fricking hot, but she's my best friend! "What the hell is going on here?" I asked in anger.

"Gwen's let loose! That's what happened!" another guy hollered at Gwen.

"Gwen, get down here!" I yelled at Gwen like a total parent.

"Nuh-uh! I'm having funnn!" she danced more and giggled.

"Gwen! I'm serious! Get down here this instant!" I ordered.

"NO! You can't t—" she stopped what she was saying and collapsed down. Good thing I was there to catch her.

She rubbed her head in pain. Ooh, so she's drunk. That explains it. She opened her eyes and pushed herself off of me. "What the hell? You're drunk?" I asked.

"Uffhh, whatever." She glared and fixed her heels.

"Come on," I started by grabbing her wrist, "I'm taking you home."

She pulled her hand out of my reach. "No thanks, I think I'll stay here for a bit longer."

I grabbed onto it again. "No Gwen. You're drunk. I need to take you home." I insisted.

"Urg! Let go off me!" she screeched and freed from my grip. She walked up to Alejandro and Justin. "Heey guys! Mind if I dance with you?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Not at all!" Alejandro smirked while they started dancing together. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest, watching them go at it. That's when LeShawna walked up to me.

"What's wrong witchu? Why are you standin there like a guard dog?" she asked suspiciously.

"She's my girlfr—" I started.

"Don't even try and pretending with me. Gwen told me the whole story." She said as I huffed, not keeping my eyes off of Gwen, Justin and Alejandro. "So, why are you here instead of grindin your booty with Courtney?" she rephrased the sentence.

"It's Gwen. She's drunk and she's there dirty dancing with Justin and Alejandro! She knows better than to do that! She's completely irrespons—"

"Nooo...she's having fun for a change. Why dontchu do the same?" she interrupted and asked, again.

"Because! I just know something is gonna go wrong, okay?! Gwen's not in control when she's drunk!" I practically yelled at her on top of the music as I faced her.

"That's because Gwen's never got drunk before, idiot! Nothing is gonna go wrong!" she yelled back.

"Oh yeah?!" I said and turned back to Gwen and the other 2 perverts. "Well then what's that?" I asked, pointing to them, with an angry expression.

Gwen was pressed between the 2 boys. Justin was rubbing her ass while Alejandro was nipping at her neck. And what really got me creased was that Gwen made no effort to push them away! In fact, she actually looked like she was enjoying the whole thing!

That set me to the limit. I marched up to them and pulled Gwen away from the guys by her arm. "C'mon Gwen, we're going home!" I declared.

"What?! But I—" she began protesting but I didn't give her a chance.

"No buts! I'm taking you home and that's the end of that." I said in a serious tone as she folded her arms across her chest and sulked.

"I think she can do whatever the hell she wants to do. Who are you, her boyfriend?" Alejandro asked.

"Actually I am. So you can hunt a squirrel from the park and suck it!" I got up in his face. By now a whole crowed was surrounding us, interested in all the drama. Screw them. I grabbed onto Gwen's arm and pushed away through the crowd, making our way to the parking lot.

* * *

**::IN THE PARKING LOT::**

* * *

Gwen was still sulking when we arrived at my car. I opened the door for her but she pushed me away and closed the door again. "I can open my own damn door!" she yelled at me like a 5 year old and re-opened the door.

"Fine, suit yourself." I said as I got in the driver's seat.

"Aww! I wanna driiive!" she whined as she sat down in the passenger's seat.

"Hah too bad. You can't drive in that state." I smirked and started the car. She folded her arms across her chest and pouted like an adorable baby.

* * *

**::AFTER 10 MINUTES OF AWKWARD DRIVING::**

* * *

I stopped the car in front of her house and parked it. Then I faced Gwen. "Well, we're here. You wanna get out of the car?" I asked. She simply shook her head. I sighed and got out of the car and went to the opposite side to open her door. "Well too bad." I said and dragged her out by the arm.

She stepped out of the car, against her will, and I closed the door. We walked towards the house, with her leading in front, when she twisted her heels. "Ahh!" she screeched and fell back. I caught her and lifted her up again.

"You okay?!" I asked as she bent down and grabbed onto her heels.

"Uffhh! No! I twisted my high heels!" she groaned.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Of course not, idiot! The heel is broken!" she yelled while trying to fix her heels.

"Well then, why don't you take them off?" I asked again.

"Are you kidding?! I can't step on the cold ground without shoes!" she yelled again.

"God! I never understood women." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and help me, stupid!" she demanded.

"Well how?! Your house is like 10 steps away. Can't you make it?!" I asked.

"No! Now do something!" she groaned.

"Oh for fuck safe." I rolled my eyes again and put my right arm around her waist and my left arm behind her knees. I lifted her up and carried her bridal style. Her feet were still in those dreaded heels as she snaked her arms around my neck and nuzzled my neck while sighing. "Don't get too comfortable, sweetheart." I smirked and carried her up to her porch. "So...are you feeling better?"

"Mmmm, nope." She answered, still nuzzling my neck and playing with my hair. "Have I better told you *hiccup* how hot you are?"

"Haha no, actually, you haven't. So what should I do now?" I asked.

"I dunno. *Hiccup* Open the door?" She said, twirling my hair.

"Isn't your parents gonna like...freak out?" I asked.

"They would...but they're not home." She said as she kissed my neck.

"Okaaay then..." I said and pushed her head away. I took a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it inside the door knob. I twisted the pin and the door clicked open. Carrying Gwen, I entered the house, not bothering to turn the lights on. I carried her up the stairs, which wasn't a problem since she's so light, and into her room.

"We're here." I whispered to her but I didn't get a reply. Reaching beside me, I flicked the light switch on and brightness surrounded the room. Hmm... Gwen's room isn't how I expected it to be at all.

I expected it to be black and dark blue with bloody posters and gothic decor. Instead, it was actually the opposite. It was a large room with the main colours as lavender and white. A balcony with silk curtains, a bathroom in the corner, clean mattresses, few posters of bands collaged in an empty wall, flat screen wall TV and a large bed with colourful lanterns on top. Wow...

As the light shone the room up, I heard Gwen flinch and moan. Crap, she was sleeping. I quickly locked the door, turned the lights back off and brought her to the bed to lay her down. As I dropped her gently on the bed, I realised her hands were still clutching my shirt. I took her hand away and placed them beside her while getting the lilac silk sheets and putting them over her.

As I turned to leave the room, I felt something grab onto my wrist my pull me back. I turned around and fell on top of Gwen to see her smirking at me.

"What? You really thought I'd go to sleep that early?" she teased as I got off of her and kneeled on the bed.

"I...have to go." I hesitated feeling kinda uncomfortable.

"Leaving so soon?" she said as she sat up and used her elbows for support while giving me a sexy look. "I thought we could have some fun, if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Look Gwen. You're drunk and you have no idea what you're talking about. I think you need some rest." I suggested.

She quickly got on both of her knees so she was kneeling like me and got really close to me, entering my personal bubble. "I might be drunk but you know what they say, _'drunken people always tell the truth'_." She now whispered whilst wrapping her arms around my neck and inching her face closer to mine.

"W-what'd you mean?" I stuttered.

"I love you." She whispered.

* * *

**['M' rated starts now. If you do not want to read, then this chapter ends here for you! Review for more!]**

* * *

With that, she closed the gap between us and kissed me. I kinda expected it but it still shocked me. As much as I wanted to push her away, my hormones took control of my body and I kissed her back.

I leaned over her so she was pinned under me on the bed. Soon a simple kiss turned into a pull on makeout. I kissed her neck and began sucking on it which drove her insane with lust.

"Mmmm...Duncan..." she moaned as she pulled onto my hair.

I unzipped her dress from the side and she wiggled her hips out of it, revealing her black laced bra and panties. As I started to kiss lower, fingering the hook of her bra, she quickly rolled over so she was in charge. I sat up so she was sitting on my lap and we both continued kissing until she eagerly took my shirt off.

She pushed me back down started leaving a trail of kisses from my mouth, to my neck, to my abs and then back up. I tensed up easily and groaned. I started fiddling with her bra hooks as she fingered my pants' zipper. I pulled away for a sec.

"Wait..." I started while we both panted like crazy. "How far are you going?" I asked.

"How far do you think?" she smirked and dove in to kiss my neck.

I rolled my head back in ecstasy and lied back down. Being pleased with her answer, I unclasp her bra hooks.

* * *

**[A/N: Yep. That was the chapter. What can I say? I'm kinda turned on by this one. Ahem! So review and...yeah...I'll see ya later...?] **


	10. Chapter 10- The Morning After

**[A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait :/ Ya'll should know why! I had to update 'The New Chick' and my new story 'Welcome To the Family'. So I was kinda busy... But hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)]**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

* * *

All my senses came to me this morning. Well, not all senses. I still had no idea where the fuck I was. I shifted my position to lie down on my right side. Just then, I heard someone moan and I felt a hand wrap around my torso.

I flicked my eyes open and saw Gwen, lying there in deep sleep and smiling. Then I looked down and saw that we were both naked! That's when I realised that it wasn't just a sweet dream. The memories of me and Gwen having continuous hours of hot sex flashed into my mind.

I smiled for a second and nuzzled up to Gwen, closing my eyes back up again. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep again, I become conscious about the fact that I just had sex with my best friend who was drunk last night!

"Crap!" I whisper/muttered to myself.

I gradually removed Gwen's arm from my body and got out of the bed to find our clothes scattered all over the floor. Quickly and quietly, I put all my clothes back on in a rush so Gwen doesn't wake up. Surely she'd be confused if she woke up and saw that she was naked and that I was dressing myself in her room. It'll be simpler to explain everything to her when I eventually come up with an explanation.

"Crap, I'm forgetting something..." I muttered to myself, searching the room after I put my shoes on. I was about to search for the thing that I'm missing when I was saw Gwen.

"Mmmm..." she moaned as she flinched.

"Shit!" I whispered and ran out of the room silently, forgetting the thing that I thought I forgot in the room. What the hell was that?

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

* * *

My head hurt like crazy! I fluttered my eyes open at saw my bedroom ceiling.

_What? How did I get here? _I thought to myself.

My mind was drawing blank on last night. Last I remember, I saw Duncan and Courtney grinding and began shooting down vodkas like crazy. How the hell did I end up here?!

My questions were soon answered when my eyes drifted down to by blanket covered body. I looked below the sheets, afraid of what might be under. Just as suspected, I was naked.

_"Crap! Crap! Crap!"_ I muttered under my breath and looked around the room to find the guy I just slept with, if it even _was_ a guy! But then again, if I didn't the person, what would I say?

_Oh hey there, remember me? We slept together last night. Yeah, it was totally amazing, even though I don't exactly remember most of it. Why? Oh that's because I saw my former best friend grinding with my other best friend who's his ex, and I'm trying to help him get back with her. But I got jealous and got reeeealllyyy drunk. And I ended up sleeping with you! Isn't that romantic? No? I'd love to do it again but you gave to get out of my house before my parents get here, and I'd probably never call you. Cool? _

**NOT COOL!**

Ugh! Where is the guy? In fact, who _is_ the guy?

I slightly sat up on the bed and used the lilac sheets to wrap them around my naked body. Maybe he's already gone. Dammit, my first one-night-stand and I have no clue who on earth the guy is!

I scratched my hair and squinted while reaching for my phone on the bedside table. I picked up my phone and unlocked it, ready to call Bridgette and tell her all about what happened.

That's when it hit me.

"That's not my phone..." I muttered to myself and focused my eyes.

I began to search through the pictures in order to find the owner. Atleast I wouldn't have to feel so skanky if I knew who the guy was.

I flicked through the images, skipping to the next.

Boobs.

Naked girls.

More boobs.  
Urg, this guy is some real pervert.

A naked picture of Courtney?!  
EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!

A picture of some guy's junk...maybe's that's him...oh lordy that's big!

More naked girls.

A picture of me and Duncan?

A picture of Duncan and Geoff doing some stupid pose.

Another picture of me and Duncan?!

A picture of Duncan and Courtney kissing. Yuck!

A picture of me?  
Aw that's so cuuute!

_Wait a minute! A picture of some guy's dick, a picture of Courtney and Duncan kissing, a picture of Duncan and Geoff, cute, perverted-_

**OH MY GOD I SLEPT WITH DUNCAN! :O**

* * *

**::At Bridgette's House::**

* * *

**Bridgette's POV-**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning. Geoff had slept over, if you know what I mean, last night and we were downstairs. I was making us breakfast while he made himself comfortable on the couch with the TV.

I made myself some cereal and him a PB&J sandwich and went over to the couch to take a seat next to him.

"Breakfast is served," I said while taking a seat next to him and placing the plate on the table in front of the TV.

"Mm looks delicious," he mumbled with a smile while facing me.

"Seriously? I don't know what you like about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They're disgusting," I grimaced.

"That's not what I was talking about," he winked and dove into my neck to kiss it. I giggled and blushed.

"Aww, you're so sweet," I said and pulled him out of my neck to kiss him.

It was a sweet kiss that Geoff and I shared often. Too bad it only lasted for 3 seconds. After that it turned into an intense makeout session on our couch. It went as far as me taking his cowboy hat, when my door slammed open, revealing Gwen.

"UGH! I am SO pissed right now!" she yelled as she slammed the door behind her and marched up to the couch where Geoff and I sat up immediately.

"Gwenn!" I whined, fixing my hair and pushing Geoff off of me.

"What?!" she yelled/asked while taking a seat in between us.

"Could you not just knock or call me?!" I muttered so Geoff wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I needed to talk to you about something that happened last night," she dropped her face and looked at the ground.

"What was sooo important that couldn't wait any longer? It can't be more important than the time you cut your hair with a ra—"

"I lost my virginity."

"OOOOKKKAAAYYY!" Geoff began while getting up from with couch with a nervous laugh. "I'm just gonna...uhhmm...go into the kitchen toooo...eat," and with that, he ran into the kitchen leaving Gwen sobbing and me wide eyed.

"You lost your virginity last night?!" I whisper/yelled.

"Yes..." she sobbed not making eye contact.

"But you were so drunk," I began. "And I remember Duncan taking you home. So when did you do it?" I asked.

"I...uhm...see here the thing..."she hesitated.

"Oh my gosh! You had sex with Justin didn't you?! Or was it Alejandro?! Was it because you kissed him in freshman year?" I asked her with excitement.

"Oh please, that was freshman year! And I only kissed him because heather had a crush on him. And because she got me in detention on the first day for 'coping her test', remember?" she said with her head in her hands.

"Well then who was it?" I asked. "Was it someone you randomly met on the streets?!"

"What? No! No! No!" she brought her head up from her hands but didn't look at me. "He was at the disco..." annnd her head is back in her hands.

"But you left with Duncan. So that means..." and I figured it out. "Oh my god..."

"Yep," she said lamely, still keeping her head in her hands.

"You had sex with some guy in the school toilets?!" I finished my own sentence off.

"Urrggghhh! No Bridgette! I didn't!" she groaned.

"Well then?! Who was it?!" I asked her, giving up.

"Think!" she yelled.

"I don't get it. You came into the disco with us, you grinded with Duncan to make Courtney jealous, you stopped dancing and sat down near the bar, you started drinking, you got drunk and started stripper dancing on the bar table, you—"

"Wait! What?!" she got her head from her hands and stared in front of her wide eyed.

"Yep. Then Duncan pulled you down to take you home, then you denied and started grinding with Alejandro and Justin, and then—"

"I grinded with WHO?!" she yelled and dropped her head back in her hands.

"Uh huh. And then Duncan forced you home." I finished. "But if he took you home, that doesn't give you time to sleep with the guy! When did you sleep with him? And if he was at the disco, then when did you escape? Did you run away when Duncan took you outside? Hah, silly me, you can't escape Duncan. But if you didn't then—"

"I SLEPT WITH DUNCAN, BRIDGETTE! DUNCAN WAS THE GUY!" she yelled, louder than she should have, and finally faced me.

"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled/asked.

* * *

**Geoff's POV-**

* * *

I ran into the kitchen as quickly as possible. What's worse than chicks talking about their feelings is chicks talking about their virginity.

I opened the fridge and got out a can of soda and began to drink it, when I heard screaming. I tried ignoring it at first, but then it got louder.

"Oh for god sake!" I muttered to myself and opened the kitchen door to tell them to keep it down. Before I could though, I heard Bridgette yell-

"You had sex with some guy in the school toilets?!"

I suddenly got into the whole convo and went back into the kitchen, but left the door ajar so I can still listen.

"Urrggghhh! No Bridgette! I didn't!" Gwen replied as I groaned.

"Dammit," I muttered.

"Well then?! Who was it?!" bridge asked her. More like yelled at her.

"Think!" she yelled. I thought for a minute too. Who can it be?

Then Bridgette went on and on about what she did that night. I couldn't keep up because she was talking too quietly and quickly, it was hard to keep up.

But I did hear it when Gwen practically screamed-

"I SLEPT WITH DUNCAN, BRIDGETTE! DUNCAN WAS THE GUY!"

What?!

"WHAT?!" Bridgette practically read my mind.

She slept with Duncan?! She slept with Duncan!

How the hell did I not know about this?! How come Duncan never told me?! Ugh!

I heard Gwen say something else but I couldn't make it out. I was too busy getting my phone out and texting Duncan.

* * *

[Dude! You fucked Gwen last night?]

* * *

It took a moment for him to reply. I listened to the conversation again, but I missed a few lines.

"So...how was it?" Bridgette asked her.

_Oh this is getting more and more interesting. _

I thought and smirked to myself.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked her.

"Like...in bed...was he any good?"

"Are you kidding me?! I just slept with my best friend and you're asking if he was good in bed?!"

"Don't avoid the question! Was he good?"

"No! Okay? He's my best friend, it's gross. I think of him as a brother. It was a drunken mistake and it'll never happen again, okay?!" Gwen snapped.

Ouch. Poor Duncan.

Speaking of Duncan, at that moment I got a text from him.

* * *

**{Where'd you hear that from?!}**

{I'm at Bridge's house and Gwen's here talking to her about it. Is it true?}

**{Maybe...}**

[Dude! Why didn't you tell me?!]

**{It only happened last night, man. And I thought we could keep it in the Q.T. know what I mean?}**

[Yeah well, bridge and Gwen are having a whole full on conversation about it now. So it's not really on the Q.T is it?]

**{We didn't even talk! She got drunk, I dropped her home, we had sex, I woke up the next morning and saw that she was still sleeping, so I ran out.}**

[Ouch. The walk of shame. Weren't her parents' home?]

**{Nope, she said that they were away. Where are you now?}**

[In bridge's kitchen. She & Gwen are in the living room.]

**{Why the hell are you in the kitchen?}**

[I dunno man. Bridgette and I were making out on the couch then Gwen stormed in on us, then she started talking to Bridgette about losing her virginity and I ran out to the closest place, the kitchen.]

**{She was a virgin? Dayum!} **

[She that good, huh?]

**{You can say that again! I didn't even know some of those positions were physically possible!}**

[How did you even get to have sex with her? What happened when you drove her home?]

**{Alot of things.}**

[Dude! Details!]

**{Alright. So I drove her home, she got out of the car, she heel broke, I carried her inside to her bedroom, she said she wanted me, I hesitated, then she said she loved me, and one thing led to another...}**

[Dude. You love her?]

**{What? No. She said ****_she_**** loved ****_me_****. Not the other way around.]**

[But then why did you sleep with her?]

**{I dunno! I'm a guy; I'm weak when it comes to seduction.}**

[Yeah, but you said that you resisted her at first. Why did you give in when she said that she loved you?]

**{I don't know, man! Just...leave me alone...}**

[Oh my god you really do love her!]

**{Okay, I don't love her. But...after last night...I might like her? I don't know...I just felt something, ya know?}**

[So why don't you tell her, man?]

**{I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I mean, it was only last night.}**

[But you felt something, right?]

**{Yes...}**

[So you thought the sex was amazing?]

**{Beyond amazing!}**

[Well that's really bad man. I'm sorry.]

**{How the hell is that bad?}**

[She said something that you're not gonna like.]

**{What did she say?}**

[She said that she didn't like the sex...]

**{Okay...what ****_exactly_**** did she say?}**

[Something along the lines of "No! He's my best friend, it's gross. I think of him as a brother. It was a drunken mistake and it'll never happen again"]

**{Wow...}**

[I'm sorry man.]

**{I gotta go, Geoff. See ya on Monday.}**

* * *

_Crap. I really shouldn't have done that..._

_And I missed the rest of their conversation!_

_Even more crap!_

_What did they say?! What did Gwen say?! What the hell!_

I heard Gwen leave because of the door opening and closing and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Gwen's POV- (Rewind 7 minutes)**

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Bridgette yelled/asked.

"Yes..."I mumbled, lowering my head in shame.

"Gwen that's _really _bad!"

"I know..."

"He's your best friend!"

"I know..."

"You should've known better!"

"I know! I know! I know!" I yelled, tugging at my hair in frustration.

We fell into a deep, awkward, discomfited moment of silence. I didn't know what to say and Bridgette was trying to process what I'd just told her. I let out a deep sigh of frustration.

"So...how was it?" Bridgette asked, breaking the silence and immediately gaining my attention.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head to look at her.

"Like...in bed...was he any good?"

"Are you kidding me?! I just slept with my best friend and you're asking if he was good in bed?!" I yelled getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Don't avoid the question! Was he good?"

Dammit! I can't say the truth...she'll go on and on about it. What would I tell her anyways?

_Oh yeah! He was absolutely amazing! I mean you should see the size of his cock! I don't think I've seen a bigger one! It felt incredible! Too bad I don't remember most of it. Why? BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK!_

No, that wouldn't be right. I'd just have to lie to get her off my back.

"No! Okay? He's my best friend, it's gross. I think of him as a brother. It was a drunken mistake and it'll never happen again, okay?!" I snapped.

"Wow..." she said, mildly surprised. She saw my expression of sadness and said "You don't mean that, do you?"

I shook my head. "No...It was amazing...more than I could've imagined..." I sighed.

"So...do you like him?"

"Yes..."

"_Like him _like him or just like him?"

"_Like him _like him..." I sighed.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Alright alright! I have to go talk to Duncan," I said, getting up from the couch.

"Are you gonna tell him?" she asked, also getting up from the couch.

"Yes. No. I don't know..."

"Just tell him! Come on! Please?" she squeaked excitedly.

"But—"

"Worse he could say is no," she pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," I smiled. "I guess I will tell him."

"Good! Tell me about it later!" she yelled as I exited the house, opening and closing the door behind me.

_This is gonna be tough..._

* * *

**[A/N: Uh-Oh! Gwen is gonna tell Duncan that she likes him but Duncan thinks she doesn't (Thanks to Geoff -.-) so he might reject her?! Oh-No! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for not updating for so long :/ REVIEW FOR UPDATES!]**


End file.
